Ronin Warriors: Next Generation
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sonic Guido asked me to do a Gen X Ronin story for him, so here you go, buddy!
1. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 1: Snow ...

****

Ronin Warriors: The Next Generation 

__

I do not own Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form. This is for sonic_guido. 

"Hi, Mia, you need some help with that?" Yuli asked, taking the bags from her.

"Thanks, Yuli," she said.

Yuli was a teenager now and a pretty tough guy. He still helped the ronin warriors fight in whichever battle they were in. He hoped that he would someday become a ronin warrior. Kento immediately went through the bags the moment Yuli put them down. Yuli chuckled to himself and crossed his arms. _That Kento…I bet he'll never change._

Mia left to go to her desk and do some work. While she got lost in her research, Yuli came up and looked over her shoulder.

"Mia, I've been wondering," he began and then paused. _Naw, It's stupid._ He thought.

"Yes, Yuli?" Mia stopped typing and looked at him.

"This might sound silly, but you think it's possible that there's more armors out there?" he asked.

Mia cocked her head, "there were only 9 that the Ancient made from Tulpa."

"I know, Mia," he pressed, "but you think there still could be a possibility?"

"I'll check my grandfather's data, okay?" she said, picking up a disk.

"Thanks, Mia," Yuli smiled. He watched intently over Mia's shoulder. _There's gotta be more, I just know it! _

"Hmm, this is interesting," Mia said, scrolling down and reading the information.

"What is it?" Yuli asked.

"You're right Yuli, there are more armors. But it's strange, where did they come from?" Mia said wonderingly, turning to Yuli. "Tulpa's big, but he wasn't that big. And there was just one Tulpa and one ancient…it's not adding up."

"What kind of armors are there?" Yuli asked, "hey, what's that one? It looks a lot like the armor of wildfire!"

Mia studied it, "it's called the armor of…"

Just then, a big storm came up. The lights went out and the computer crashed.

"It's a hurricane!!!" Kento shouted.

"No it isn't, Kento," Sai muttered, "there's no hurricanes in Japan, only typhoons."

Yuli heard Whiteblaze crying outside, "it's Whiteblaze!" Yuli ran outside.

"Yuli, get back here!" Mia shouted.

But Yuli was already outside in the pouring rain and flashing lightning. Wind was going over a hundred miles an hour. "Whiteblaze!" Yuli shielded his eyes as he walked closer and closer to Whiteblaze. "I'm coming." He squinted to see if Whiteblaze was near. 

Whiteblaze roared again and ran to Yuli. 

"It's just a storm, Whiteblaze, let's get you inside." Yuli pet his head and Whiteblaze took Yuli's sleeve in his mouth and started walking. "Whiteblaze what's going on? You want me to follow you?" Yuli got on Whiteblaze's back and Whiteblaze took off with amazing speed. "Whoa….slow down, Whiteblaze!"

Whiteblaze came to the harbor, where the srorm was stronger. Yuli looked up in the sky. He saw a light blue ball of light. The eye of the hurricane came over Yuli and Whiteblaze and the ball of light fell down closer to Yuli. Yuli dismounted. "It's an armor! But what?" 

The armor looked a little like the armor of wildfire, but had the coloring of the armor of torrent. Yuli came closer, "it's the same armor that I saw on the computer!" the ball of light disappeared and Yuli touched the armor. There was a symbol of waves of wind on the armor. It had two katanas, like the wildfire armor.

"Wow, cool," Yuli mumbled. A blue symbol shone on his forehead, honor. Suddenly, without explanation, Yuli was in the mysterious armor. "I didn't even say Tao…Tao…well, whatever…" The storm died down and Whiteblaze walked to Yuli. "Let's go back home, k?" In his hand he carried an orb-like crystal like the other Ronins had.

"Where's Yuli?" Ryo demanded.

"He ran off after Whiteblaze," Mia replied.

"At least the storm's over," Sai added. He looked out the window, "I see Whiteblaze…wait a minute, who is that with Whiteblaze?"

"He must have Yuli!" Kento yelled, jumping from the window and in front of the mysterious soldier. "Alright, pal, what have you done with Yuli?!"

"Hi Kento," Yuli muttered.

"Yuli, is that you, buddy?" Kento gasped.

Yuli smiled and took the helmet off, "I guess you couldn't recognize me, huh?"

"Where did you get that?" Kento asked.

"It was in the storm."

"Yuli, what were you doing out in the storm?!" Mia cried, "don't you know it's dangerous?!"

"I'm alright, Mia," Yuli groaned. "You sound like my mom."

The rest of the warriors came behind Kento. They were all shocked to see Yuli wearing a mysterious armor.

"Hey guys," Yuli said, "look what I've found!"

**__**

Elsewhere

A girl with black hair and icy blue eyes wearing white and powder blue armor, holding a crossbow walked with a boy with the same hair and eyes. Her armor looked a lot like Kauyra's. He had armor that looked a bit like the armor of the Strata but it was gray and blue. His weapon looked like a two-headed scythe. 

"Our Master is waiting for us, sister," the boy said.

"What does Lord Snow Tulpa ask?" she asked.

"It must be important if he sent for us," they reached a snow cave covered with stalgtites and stalagmites. 

"Ahhh, Enter, Snow Children," a deep voice like Tulpa's boomed. "Enter."

They came closer. Above them was a head that looked a lot like Tulpa's, except it was gray and white. The rest of him appeared. He had gray, blue and white armor, with icicle-like armor ornaments. "Welcome, ahh, the snow twins."

"You sent for us, Lord Snow Tulpa?" the girl asked, kneeling forward. Her brother did the same.

"Yes--Laban of the Blizzard--and Amarantha of the Avalanche--my two loyal servants, I have a quest for you."

"What do you ask, Lord Snow Tulpa?" Laban asked.

"I was once very strong but someone took my power from me. Just like what happened to my older brother, Tulpa. The ancient fought him and took armor from him. Now there is a new ancient named Lady Kauyra. She made armors from me soon after Tulpa died. I want you to find Kauyra and the new armors."

"Yes, Lord Snow Tulpa," Amarantha said. "Where will we find this Lady Kauyra and the new armors? How many were there?"

"There's four in my power right now," Lord Snow Tulpa told them, "let me introduce you the new Warlords, hmm?" Snow Tulpa was a lot different than the original Tulpa. Snow Tulpa acted more kind and more patient, even for a wicked demon. Tulpa wanted everything right away, partly because he had four men that were strong warlords and he expected them all to do it right. But Amarantha and Laban were not very old. When they failed, Snow Tulpa did not punish them right away, instead, he would let them just try again and again until they did it right. Sometimes he would act a little hard on them to get his point through, but nevertheless, he never really lost his temper. If he had punished them, the children would probably run away and then Snow Tulpa would have no one to work for him. The Snow Children were his best servants and he awarded them well. He even had a sense of humor, unlike Tulpa. But Snow Tulpa was stronger, much stronger than Tulpa ever was. Tulpa gestured to three men and woman standing behind him. "Selket, War-goddess of Pain. She wears the armor of the scorpion."

(Note: It used to be Luthor, Warlord of Pain, but I found something about a scorpion goddess so I decided to make the warlord a woman.)

Selket walked forward wearing black, orange and yellow armor. She carried a weapon that looked like a scorpion's tail. The arms of the armor looked like a scorpion's claws and on the back she had eight claw-like scythes. Her helmet looked like a scorpion's head. (AN: Selket, the goddess, had a scorpion on her head and she guarded entrails of the deceased. Nasty job, but someone has to do it!) Selket's looked somewhat the same as Dais' armor of the tarantula. Luthor smiled and bowed, "Snow Twins, pleasure to work with you." Selket had an European accent. 

"Boris, Warlord or Revenge. Wearer of the armor of the vulture."

Boris nodded his head. His armor was black, dark brown and gray. The helmet looked like a bill of a vulture and he carried a weapon that looked like Anubis'. "Do not cross me, children." His voice was very screechy.

Amarantha and Laban exchanged glances.

Noticing their faces, Snow Tulpa said to Boris, "You need not talk to them like that. You do that again and then I will punish you."

"Yes, master," Boris groaned.

"Do not mind them, children," Snow Tulpa told the snow twins. He gestured to a tall warlord wearing black and red armor. "This is Calisto, warlord of Death. He wears the armor of the vampire."

Calisto smiled sinisterly but a bit pleasantly at the same time, "I am charmed, children." He bowed. He even had the voice of a vampire. The shoulder blades of his armor looked like a bats' wings. He had fang-like ornaments on the faceplate of his helmet and bat ear-like shaped horns on his helmet. He had a claw-like weapon attached to his hand and had a weapon that resembled a scythe.

"And last, but not least, Sebek Warlord of Carnage, wearer of the armor of the Shark." (Author's note, in Egyptian Mythology, Sebek is the Egyptian crocodile god, but we'll just stick with the armor of the shark because Sharks have more teeth. Couldn't find a shark god anywhere…)

Sebek stepped forward wearing black, dark blue and white armor. He had a very fierce looking weapon that looked like it had teeth. It was a staff of some kind with chains and hooks. It was used to grab Sebek's enemy and shake them, like a shark would do to its prey. Sebek's armor was very shark-like. There was a very sharp dorsal fin like piece between his shoulder blades to stab through his enemies from behind. He also had a jagged-looking sword, like the teeth of a shark. His faceplate was pointed, like the snout of the shark with teeth. Sebek greeted him with a nod instead of words. Unlike the others, Sebek was very quiet. Sometimes they thought he was mute, but he could talk when only he really wanted to.

"Now, warlords, snow children, find the rest of the armors and bring them back to me!" Snow Tulpa ordered, "if you succeeded, you will be rewarded well, if you fail, then you shall be punished!"

The snow children gasped.

"Except you, snow children. I will let you try again."

The warlords groaned.

"Remember," Lord Snow Tulpa said, "if you were to run into the new warriors, bring them to me alive. I'd like to have a few words with them."

"Yes, Master Snow Tulpa," Laban said, kneeling and bringing his arm across his chest. "We won't fail." The snow children turned and left, followed by the warlords.

**__**

America

A girl by the name Gail was casually swimming at the swimming pool with some of her friends. 

"Gail, doesn't it look like it's going to rain?" a friend asked.

Gail looked up a the clouds forming in the sky. Gail loved rain, "yeah, so what if it is? Paula, you're terrified of the rain, aren't you?!" Gail had chin-length black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She wore a purple bikini and had a mighty good tan.

"It will probably be a hurricane," Paula added.

"Well, good. I like hurricanes."

Stella laughed, "Gail, you're nuts! You know how fast wind is in hurricanes? And how hard the rain falls?"

"The clouds are forming closer to the beach," Paula noted.

"Then let's go there.

"What, Gail! Are you crazy?!" Paula and Stella cried at once. 

"Fine," Gail got out of the pool, "if you chickens don't wanna come then I'll go there myself!" Gail quickly ran into the dressing room to change into a pair of blue jeans cut-offs and a pink wrap shirt.

"She wouldn't…" Paula muttered.

Gail left the dressing room and headed for the beach, "she would," Stella said.

Gail rode her bicycle as fast as she could to the beach. She could feel the wind getting stronger. She sat down and waited for the hurricane to come over the water. People started leaving the beach and a lifeguard warned her about the storm but Gail would not leave until the storm was over. Gail was an adventurous, even crazy and risk-taking kind of girl. Gail leaned back and waited for the storm like she was basking in the sun. The storm came in a matter of minutes, first the wind, then the rain and the hail but Gail stayed. To prevent from flying away, she hugged a pillar on the beach. She saw a large ball from the sky and next to her feet. 

"That's the weirdest rock of hail I've ever seen," Gail said, picking it up. The ball had a purple kanji symbol called courage. Then the storm died down, leaving Gail drenched. Gail went back home and while she was sleeping, she had the strangest dream. She dreamed that everything she knew was a lie and that she belonged somewhere else. Gail woke up and looked out the window. Gail reached for the ball again. She saw a strange light in the distance, "what is that light?" she asked. Without wasting another moment, she sneaked out of the window and followed the light. She looked up in the sky to see a strange looking boat floating above her.

"What the heck?" 

A woman with long black hair leaned down, "I've been looking for you."

"What?" Gail muttered.

The woman jumped down, "you must come with me."

"Who are you?" Gail demanded.

"My name is Lady Kauyra. Kauyra of the stars." She replied. "And you are needed to bring down the evil dynasty."

Gail broke out in laugher, "_What?!"_

Kauyra pointed to the ball she was holding, "do you know what that is?" she asked.

"It fell from the sky."

"It also holds great powers. It can transform you into a warrior."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because when you use it, you wear the armor of the Typhoon and you can control the rain." Kauyra explained. "It is very strong and it is even stronger when paired with the armor of the hurricane."

"I must be dreaming," Gail mumbled, "please, someone pinch me!"

"You must believe me, Gail."

"How did you know my name?" Gail demanded hotly.

"I know everything about you. I watched you since the day you were born. You and your brother were separated at birth."

"I have a brother?" Gail gasped.

"A twin brother," Kauyra confirmed, "he controls the wind and he is the wearer of the armor of hurricane. Unless you find him and the other ronin warriors, Snow Tulpa will destroy everything." 

"I don't believe this," Gail muttered.

Kauyra stepped closer, "you must go to Japan and search for your brother Yuli."

"How will I know when I see him?" Gail asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." Kauyra went back to her boat and went away. 

"Man, this is nuts," Gail groaned, "that's it…I'm never going to be outside in a storm again." But the more she thought about it, what was there for Gail to lose? She looked down and saw a picture of a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a very cute smile. She turned the picture over and it said Yuli and the back of it. When Gail saw the face, she had the weirdest feeling come over, like she's supposed to know him. "Could this…could this be my twin brother?"

**__**

Ronin's Home

While everyone was asleep, Yuli researched the other armors. He wanted to know everything about them. He read everything about his armor of the hurricane and then he came across something new. There was an armor like his, but called the armor of typhoon. It will come to the person in a hurricane, just as the armor of the hurricane came to Yuli in a typhoon. When these two armors are found, both warriors can control the rain and the wind. 

"Wow," Yuli leaned back, "there's an armor like mine out there. I wonder who it belongs to."

He read on and looked at the picture of the armor of the typhoon. "It looks like a girl's armor. Then, there must be girl ronin warriors out there too!" Yuli stood up, "I wonder where they are."

"Yuli, go to sleep!" Kento shouted from up stairs, "I can hear you from all the way up here."

"Oh, sorry, Kento," Yuli yelled back. 

**__**

The Next Day…

Yuli went back to the harbor where he found his armor. The others decided to go with him and help him out. "Yuli, are you sure that there's more armors out there?" Ryo asked.

"Of course, Ryo. This is where I found mine." Yuli said, "right here."

"If there's other Ronin Warriors, then maybe Tulpa came back." Rowen said.

"Yeah and the warlords too," Sage added.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Kento grunted.

Sai laughed, "we just ate, Kento."

After hearing Kento complain, they finally gave in and went to a restaurant next to the airport.

"Hey, Yuli, that girl's staring right at you," Kento said, leaning over to point at a girl with long bluish black hair. He winked at Yuli.

"Now she isn't," Yuli mumbled, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Actually, she is," Sage confirmed.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her," Kento said, nudging him. 

"Kento, knock it off!" Yuli muttered lowly, but Kento pushed him out of the booth. Yuli stood right up and wiped the dust off his clothes.

The girl was staring right at Yuli. She stood up too. Yuli walked up to the girl and she walked to him, "Hi," Yuli began, "my name's…"

"Is your name Yuli?!" the girl shouted.

"Huh?"

The girl pulled a photo out of her backup, "this is you, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"This might be kind of strange, but try not to be shocked."

"Okay…"

"Yuli, I'm your sister."

Kento had to move fast to keep Yuli from passing out and hitting his head on a table. "I told you she was looking right at you," Kento said before Yuli went out of consciousness.

**__**

To Be Continued…


	2. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 2: The St...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation

Part 2

I do not own Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form.

Yuli groaned as he opened his eyes, "huh, wha-?"

"You okay, there, buddy?" Kento asked.

"I think so."

"I'm sorry, Yuli," Gail apologized, getting down her knees. "I didn't mean to shock you."

"Who are you?" Yuli demanded.

"You probably didn't catch what I said; I'm your sister, Gail."

"Sister?" Yuli gasped, "I didn't know I had a sister."

"I didn't know I had a brother."

"Are you my half sister?" Yuli asked.

"No, Yuli--twin sister," Gail corrected, "we're twins. We have the same parents."

"No way--if I had a sister--my parents would have told me!" he put his arm around Kento's shoulders and he lifted him up.

"It's true, Yuli!" Gail shouted, "we were seperated at birth!" Gail's eyes flashed anger, "man…I knew that Lady Kayura was lying!"

"Excuse me," Rowen said, "did you say, Lady Kayura?"

"Yes, yes I did." Gail said, "She knew my name and she told me I had to find my brother who has the armor of the hurricane and controls the wind and the other ronin warriors.."

"Wait a second," Yuli stood straight with his hand on his hip and his eyebrow twitched in thought, "you met Lady Kayura, right? And she's the one who told you about me?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else that happened besides what Lady Kayura told you?"

"Well, I found this," Gail opened her hand to reveal a crystal with her kanji on it. "I have no idea what it is. I thought it was a hailstone, but I never saw hailstones with Japanese characters on it."

"Did you find this in a hurricane?" Yuli asked.

Gail nodded.

"And did you see any armor that came with it?"

"No, but Lady Kayura said the armor was the armor of the Typhoon."

Yuli smiled, "Then you ARE my sister!" He gave her a surprisingly big hug.

Gail stiffened, "now do you believe me?"

"Yes," Yuli said, "I did research on my armor and I came across yours. The armor was made for a girl and it belonged to the sister of the wearer of the hurricane armor."

Ryo looked out the window, "hey, did you notice how bright the sun got just now?"

They all walked out of the resturant and shielded their eyes. Kento put his sunglasses on. "I never seen the sun so bright." Kento said.

****************************

Mia researched more about the armors and then noticed a glare on her screen. (AN: Just wanted to say that I'm sitting right next to a window and there's a glare on my screen too! Wow, could I be a ronin too?)

"What's that glare?" Mia asked, pulling her chair out and walking out into the balcony. Whiteblaze stood on his hind legs with his front legs up on the ledge and he was looking at the sun. Then he looked at Mia and purred lowly. "Whiteblaze, do you know what this means?"

Mia shielded her eyes as the sun shined brigher and brighter. It got very warm. She saw a crystal come from the sun and into her hands with a yellow kanji: generosity. She put the crystal in her back-pocket and the door opened.

"Hey Mia," Yuli shouted, "I want you to meet my sister!"

The sun quickly dimmed behind Mia and she stepped forward, "Hi, what's your name?"

********************************

(Note, this happens at the same time Gail is in the hurricane at America. Sorry, maybe I should have put this in part 1 instead.)

In Nagoya, close to Yuli's city, lived a boy named Akira. He was at home doing pushups and suddenly he felt the ground shake beneath him. His parents were at work. They owned a museum down the block. "It's an earthquake!" He slid underneath his kitchen table for shelter.. It was the biggest earthquake he's ever been in. Buildings collapsed everywhere. It lasted for ten minutes. Akira closed his eyes and held on tight to the legs of the table until it was over. 

The table cracked and things fell from the walls. When he thought it would never be over, he pulled himself out and saw that everything was a mess. Pieces of the ceiling was on him and somehow he pushed through it like it was Jell-O. He looked around. Everyone was dead but he was alive.

"Hello?" Akira called out, walking down the streets. "Anyone alive?" Akira stopped, "I'm the only one who survived. Oh, no, Mom, Dad!" he quickly ran to the museum to find it in ruins. "Mom? Dad?" went inside calling their names. He found them dead underneath some bookcases. They were crushed and there was nothing Akira could do. Akira saw some light coming from a room. He went to it and found a secret passage.

"I didn't know we had this!!" It led underground. There were many murals of battles on the walls. He saw some old suits of armor as well. "Why didn't they tell me this? Wow, cool!" 

He looked down to see a large crack in the ground. He knelt down for he saw something flickering. Whatever it was, came up to him. It was a small crystal with a gray kanji symbol: truth. Akira held it in his hand for a while and it came to one of the old armors and did a few spins around it. The rusty armor looked good as new.

"Oh, I'm dreamin', I'm dreamin!'"

And in the small city, Pompei Italy, where the volcano Mt. Vesuvius sleeps, no one knew it was about to erupt again. In 79 AD, it erupted and the eruption was so violent and huge that it buried the towns Pompei and Herculaneum. It was the first eruption ever to be described in detail and one of the worst eruptions known. Now the towns have been rebuilt to better suit the people but little did they know that the volcano was going to wake from what they thought was its eternal slumber.

A girl named Rose, with long dark green hair and black highlights and crimson red eyes, lived in Pompei. She loved nature and outdoors and always adored volcanoes but respected their power. During the time of the great typhoons and earthquakes in Japan and the hurricane in America, there started to be slight quakes near the volcano. Rose was reclining next to a tree and looked up at the volcano. 

"Can Mt. Vesuvuis erupt again, after thousands of years?" she asked herself. She got up and walked up the steep volcano. Rose had very few memories of her past. Her parents were killed by someone in ancient, unusual armor. She was only three years old at the time. She couldn't even remember what happened. She didn't even know her name. People of a volcano research team found her in the forest and they took care of her ever since. They called her Rose because they found her holding a rose and since then, Rose always had a rose in her hair. The team told her almost there is to know about volcanoes since she was a little girl. They became her family She had asked if Vesuvuis was going to erupt but they laughed and said it was a dead and inactive volcano. 

Rose felt slight rumbles underneath her feet. She got down on her hands on her knees and put her ear on the closed dome of the volcano. (AN: Have you ever seen _Dante's Peak?) _She could feel intense heat and hear the sound of liquid moving around, like water splashing at the sides of a bathtub. 

"They were wrong," Rose muttered. "They were wrong." Rose always knew the volcano would erupt again but no one believed her. Rose ran down as fast she could to the cities. She stopped at every door and stopped to everyone in the street.

"Mt. Vesuvuis is going to erupt again!" she cried. "You must go back to your homes!"

"Nonsense," people grumbled, " that volcano has been dead for thousands of years."

Rose tightened her hands into fists, "darn you people, why don't you believe me!!?" she snarled, "I mean, look!" she pointed at the volcano. "Don't you see that smoke?"

The dome opened and there was another rumble. Smoke and ash erupted from the volcano, "see, now do you believe me?"

"Oh my gosh!" everyone ran amok around the neighborhood. 

Rose found shelter in a cave past the city. She moved a rock out of the way and moved it back in the opening. She sat there until the eruption was over. It lasted a very long time. She could hear the blasts from the volcano and feel the heat of the lava at it passed the cave. When it was all over, she pushed the rock back and stepped out. The lava had cooled and there was ash all over the place. 

"Hello?" she called out, looking for survivors, "anyone here?" Even her team had perished

Everyone in the town was dead and somehow another, Rose had survived. She walked back to the volcano because she saw a bright red light coming from it. A crystal came to her with the bright red kanji: nobility. (Thanks, I think nobility sounds better than beauty.)

"What a pretty crystal," she said, closing her hand over it. "I'll protect it with my life." It shined brighter and it came out of her hand and deep inside of the volcano. "I'm not going down there!" she cried. But as she stood there, the heat did not bother her. She came down closer and closer. It was just like she was basking in a sauna and it seemed to re-freshen and rejuvenate her rather than scorch her. She saw the lava boiling and something started to come out of the lava. It looked like a suit of armor.

"Oh, wow!"

*********************************

"So, tell me Yuli," Gail said, petting Whiteblaze, "where's Mom and Dad? I'd like to meet them. Won't they be surprised to see me!"

Yuli couldn't answer. He turned his head down.

"Yuli, what is it?" she gasped when Whiteblaze left her and went to Yuli. 

Yuli put his hand on Whiteblaze's head, "our parents were killed, Gail."

"Killed?" she mumbled, "but how? Was there a burglary or something?"

"I wish it was that simple."

"Did the police ever find who did it?"

"No," Yuli groaned, "a year after Tulpa was destroyed, I was with our parents. We were at some kind of party. I can't really remember but then all of a sudden, this guy broke in and started killing everyone, for no reason. He didn't tell anyone to give him their money. Some people even tried giving their money to him, but he killed them anyway."

"What a jerk! I hope he gets arrested!" Gail snapped, "so he came in and started shooting---"

"He didn't have a gun."

"Well, what kinda guy was this?"

"He was a warlord," Yuli said, "but he was nothing like the warlords I've seen before. It wasn't Anubis or Dais or Kale or Sekmet. Anubis died and the others became good guys. But I know for a fact it was a warlord by the way he was dressed. He had blue armor and a very scary-looking weapon. He tore everyone apart."

"That's disgusting!" Gail covered her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. It was the scariest thing I've seen and trust me, I've seen a lot of stuff since I met the Ronin Warriors." Yuli sighed, "I'll never forget his face. He didn't laugh like the other warlords did. This guy was different. Every time we fought Tulpa and the old warlords, they laughed and called us names and stuff. This guy was very quiet. He didn't say anything. He just killed everyone."

"How did you make it?" Gail asked.

"He let me go," Yuli shrugged.

"He let you go?" 

"But not without giving me this," Yuli took off his shirt to reveal many scratches on his arms and ribs. "Worst pain I ever felt in my life."

"That's just terrible!" Gail cried, turning around and banging her hand on the table. "it's not fair! Damn that Warlord! I swear, if I ever see him, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget! He won't get away, not if Gail of the Typhoon has anything to say about it!"

Yuli smiled, "_Now_ you sound like a Ronin Warrior!"

"It's not fair, Yuli," Gail's eyes filled with tears, "I never got to meet our parents. They never got to meet me. I spent my whole life living with someone I thought was my father. The day after I met Kauyra, this man told me he found me in Japan. He said that I was all alone. I don't think our parents even knew about me. So this man took me to America with him. He didn't want me to be all alone. I come here thinking I'll find my real parents and then I find out that they were killed in cold blood, for no reason at all!" She slammed her hand on the table again, "Dammit, Yuli, it's not fair! It's just not fair! I never got to meet our parents! Don't you have any idea that feels? To hear that your parents were dead and you'll never see them again?" she turned around, her face red with rage. Her cheeks tearstained.

"Yes, I do." Yuli said, wiping away his tears. He put his hand on Gail's shoulder, "but I'm safe here with the Ronin Warriors and you are too, Gail. We've got each other, okay?"

Gail nodded, "okay." She wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Hey, I just thought of something." He took his sister's hand and led her to a greenhouse. "Our mom liked flowers and plants. When they were captured by Tulpa I watered them for her. Then after they were killed I took all the plants and put them in this greenhouse, so I can remember Mom and Dad."

"This is so sweet, Yuli." Gail walked to a plant and cradled a leaf in her hand. It was dying and as soon as she touched it, it perked up like she just gave it water.

"How did you do that?" Yuli asked in astonishment.

"I dunno." (She controls the rain, hello!)

"Hey, Yuli, you've got to come see this!" Sai shouted, running into the greenhouse, "there's been an earthquake where your cousin lives!"

"Oh my gosh--Akira!" Yuli ran past Sai and into the house.

"Akira?" Gail followed him. "Hey, who's Akira?"

"He's our cousin!" 

"Cousin?"

"I'm live now with the only survivor, Akira." The reporter on the TV announced, "So tell me, Akira, how did you survive?"

"I don't know…," Akira replied, "I just stayed underneath my table until the earthquake was over. When I came out, everyone was dead."

"Have you ever been in an earthquake before?"

"Not like this."

"Is there any place you could go?" the reporter asked.

Akira sighed, "No."

"I'm very sorry, Akira." He stopped interviewing Akira and looked up at the cameraman, "strange, isn't it? Just last night we received news of a typhoon south of here and a hurricane in America and a volcanic eruption in Italy. Where is the world coming to?"

The next screen of the report went to the interview with Rose. Yuli took in a deep breath when he saw her, "she's so beautiful!"

"Oh, brother," Gail mumbled.

"Rose, would you please tell me what happened?" the reporter asked.

"I was just relaxing in the forest and I felt a little shaking. The volcano was going to erupt soon. I tried to warn everyone, but they wouldn't listen. I found shelter in a cave and when I came out, everyone was gone."

"What will you do now, Rose?"

"I'm not sure."

The next part of the report talked about the hurricane in America. "This girl here stood underneath the volcano at the beach where the hurricane was most strong." A picture of Gail came up on the screen. Gail moaned and put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm live now with some of her friends," the reporter said, "so tell us about this girl."

"Gail's nuts!" Stella cried. "I told her it was suicide to go to the beach, but did she listen to me? N_ooo!"_

"Yeah," Paula added, "one night, she camped outside in the middle of a thunderstorm! The girl's crazy!"

"Paula, Stella!" Gail muttered. 

"Ooh, you're adventurous one, aren't you, Gail?" Kento teased. He poked Sai in the ribs. "You can use a bit of advture, Sai, you British brat you!"

"Kento…" Sai muttered.

"But she'll do anything for you," Stella said, putting in some good words for Gail.

"That's right. She's always there for a friend. Nothing can stop her, I mean nothing!" Paula put in, "Come on, how many girls will stand out in the middle of a hurricane?"

"Yeah, through snow, sleet or ice, she'll be there!"

"Okay, that's nice, but we're running out of---" the reporter tried to say.

"Gail, you're DA bomb!" 

"Yeah, you go girl!"

After a few more minutes of Paula and Stella praising Gail, the report went to the story of the typhoon.

"This young man was found at the harbor, I'm not sure why his pet is a giant white tiger though."

Both Yuli and Whiteblaze growled underneath their breath. "Please turn that off," Yuli said.

"Yes, let's talk about these new armors." Rowen said, turning it off, "how many are there?" 

"According to my calculations," Mia said (how many times do you hear that on a TV series or movie?), "12 in all."

"Twelve!" Kento gasped, "twelve armors! Imagine how strong Tulpa would be with twelve new armors!"

"Twelve, huh?" Sage said. "So, we've got, 2 of the twelve armors in our hands?"

"Um, three, Sage," Mia said.

"Three?" everyone muttered.

Mia hesitated and reached into her pocket to pull out the crystal with her kanji on it. 

"Mia, where did you get that?" Yuli asked.

"Have you noticed the sun today?" 

"Yes, it was very bright." Yuli said, "I've never seen it so bright."

"This crystal came out of the sun and into my hands."

"Well, I guess we just have 9 more to find." Gail said.

"Yeah, and I think I know where to find two of them," Yuli said.

"How?" Gail asked.

Yuli stood up and pointed to the TV. "We find those people. One of the armors is called the armor of the earthquake and another is called the armor of the volcano. I wouldn't doubt if the armor of the earthquake belongs to Akira and the volcano armor belongs to this Rose girl. It's worth a try, don't you think?"

"Alright," Ryo said, "let's go!" they got up and left the house. They were only down town for a few moments and then they were jumped by the snow children and the warlords.

"I guess we just found six new armors!" Kento cried.

"Warriors, to arms!" Ryo shouted.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strato, Tao Inochi!"

They all powered to their sub armor levels and then to their full armors.

Gail gasped, "whoa…"

"Gail, I'd like you to meet the Ronin Warriors!" Yuli said. He laughed and then his crystal started glowing. He looked up and noticed one of the warlords looked very familiar. "Oh no, it's him!"

"What?" Gail muttered.

"Him, he killed our parents!" he pointed at Sebek, Warlord or Carnage.

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves," Amarantha said. "I am Amarantha of the Avalanche."

"And I am Laban of the Blizzard. We are the snow twins."

"I am Calisto, Warlord of Death!" 

"I am Boris, Warlord of Revenge!"

"I am Selket, Warlord of Pain!"

"I am Sebek, Warlord of Carnage!"

"You, you killed our parents!" Gail shouted, pointing at Sebek. "I, Gail of the typhoon, won't let you get away with it!"

"Remember me, Sebek?"

Sebek cocked his head. "You, you are that boy, aren't you? My, I should have cut you a little deeper." He started swinging his weapon around, "Jaws of damnation!"

"Armor of Hurricane, Tao Fin!"

"Armor of Typhoon, Tao Coni!" (I'm making these power up shouts on my own, if you haven't noticed.)

Light blue and white sub armor covered Yuli's body. Then his arm plates and shin guards appeared. His breastplate came on his chest and he put his helmet on. It was a little different than the armor of Wildfire.

A purple silk and cottony body-type suit covered Gail. (You know, that light blue greenish thing Lady Kauyra wears with her armor.) Then a teal breastplate and teal armor with a band across her head. She had a long sword that went with her armor.

Sebek's jaws of damnation attack almost grabbed Yuli in a very uncomfortable hold, but as soon as his armor appeared, it stopped the jaws from scratching him.

"I'm Yuli of the Hurricane."

"I'm Gail of the Typhoon and we are…"

"The Storm Twins!"

**__**

To be Continued…(Sorry if it's a bit corny)


	3. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 3: Yuli's...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation Part 3

__

I do not own Ronin Warriors in any way, shape or form.

"Storm twins?" Amarantha mumbled and then she began to laugh hysterically followed by Laban. "You're no match for us!"

"Let me handle it, Snow Twins," Sebek said, "I have some unfinished business to take care of!" He threw his weapon around Gail and it lifted her up.

"Hey, put my sister down!" Yuli ordered.

"Yeah, put me down!" Gail cried, squirming. She started kicking at his arms and then she aimed for his head, Sebek ducked and Gail cut her leg on the razor-sharp dorsal fin like spike on his armor. Gail yelped in pain.

"Why you," Yuli grunted. He stepped forward to attack then he felt like he had all the life sucked out of him. Everything went numb.

"Touch of Death!" Calisto cried, he stepped back and laughed, "they do not call me the warlord of death for nothing!"

"Flare up now!"

"Ghugh!" Calisto fell back.

"You okay, Yuli?" Ryo asked.

"I think so…" He groaned, "man, I feel like I can't walk or anything." He shook his head to clear his vision. "I'm going to take a little…" his head fell back and he zonked out.

"Yuli, wake up!"

"Let me go!" Gail snarled. "Yuli, what kind of brother are you!?"

"Hold on, love!" Sai shouted, "Super Wave Smasher!"

The water made Gail stronger and she was able to get away. However, water also made Sebek strong. She jumped away and trwirled her long sword. "Hard Rain Stream!" 

"I not take attacks from women or children," he blocked her attack like it was nothing, "and you are both. Thanks for the energy blast."

"Screaming Vulture Strike!" Boris shouted. A large dark bird was headed to Mia.

"Mia watch out!" Rowen shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Mia said, "I'll be fine. Armor of Phoenix, Tao Gen!" (Note, This was from my other story, "The Next Wildfire") A red silky cotton body suit covered Mia's body, next with golden-yellow shin guards, boots, gloves and a helmet with wings on the side and wings on her boots. A pair of golden wings was the symbol for her armor on her breast plate. Her weapon was a pair of sun swords with a sun engraved in the middle. The handles looked like a pair of wings. The swords looked like Lady Kayura's Starlight swords, but bigger and the ribbon that hung from them was a bright shiny red insstead of the blue ribbon from Lady Kauyra's. 

Mia jumped and crossed her swords, "Fire Bird Scorch!" A giant bird of flames went to the giant ugly bird and burned it to a crisp.

"Scorpion Acid Sting!" Selket cried, slamming her weapon into Kento. 

"Ahh! My armor's…melting!" Kento groaned, "and my skin feels….aaughhhhhh!"

"Don't worry, Kent--," Sage said but then he was stung as well. Selket's staff had the venom of 1,000 scorpion stings. One blast could be fatal. But it was a very painful death her enemies will have. She and Calisto were alike. His powers drained away their strength for a short time, making them feel numb as if they _were_ dead. Unlike Calisto, however, instead of numbing her enemies, Selket's stings enhanced their nerve sensors, making the pain greater. (I've learned that fire ants do the same thing!). Selket went on stinging one warrior to the next.

"Someone, do something!" Kento cried. 

"Well, done, Calisto," Laban said.

"Oh, forgive me, children," Selket said, "I'm taking all the fun away. Let's see what you can do. Snow Tulpa has told me that you were strong and I'd like to see that for myself."

"I'll go first," Amarantha announced, raising her ice crossbow and placing an icicle arrow in the string. Unlike other arrows, her icicles were deadly sharp and also crooked. Her icicle's were different than the icicles that hung from peoples roof, they were magical arrows that never melted. She also had an icicle sword that came from a stalagmite. "Ice Arrow Net!"

Her arrow shot Rowen in the heart. Luckily he was wearing armor. It pierced his breastplate slightly On impact, a net of icicles went around him. "Nice arrows," Rowen mumbled, "How'd you like to see mine!?"

"Arrow Shock," He pulled his arrow and his arrow did nothing to the net. "Wave?"

Amarantha took her icicle sword and made a line across the ground, "Buried Alive!" (Doesn't that have a good ring to it?!)

"OH-MY-GOD!" Ryo cried.

A giant avalanche was headed toward them. There was no time to react.

"Your turn, brother!" Amarntha said, turning to him. 

"I love watching Tag Teams."

Blizard slapped her hand and laughed, "Blizzard Fury!" Laban shouted. Great winds and snow came from the clouds and to the Ronin Warriors.

The Snow Twins and Neo Dark Warlords laughed as they watched them defeat their enemies.

"Lava Rose Scorch!" 

"Who said that?" Amarntha demanded.

A rose of fire burned through the wave of snow and ice.

"Splitting Earth!" 

"What's going on?" Laban echoed.

The earth cracked right between the Neo Dark Warlords and the Ronin Warriors just before the avalanche closed over them. The snow fell into the crack.

"Who are you, show yourselves if you want to live!" Calisto demanded.

The Ronin Warriors groaned and pick themselves up. "Who-what??"

A boy wearing dark brown and gray armor jumped down holding a girl in bright red and pink armor. He set her down on her feet when they got on the ground. "You said it like we had no choice," the girl said.

"I'm Akira of the Earthquake," Akira said. He noticed Yuli laying on the ground, "What the…What the hell did you do to my cousin!?"

"Akira?" Yuli mumbled and then Mia put his arm around her neck and lifted him up. "Hey, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, cuz," Akira laughed with his hands on his hips. "It hasn't been that long, has it?" (Isn't cuz short for cousin? Or does it really matter?) "Whoa, who's the babe?" Akira pointed and Mia.

"Whoa, who's the babe?" Yuli pointed at Rose.

Rose smiled, "I'm Rose of the Volcano."

"Mia," Mia answered.

"I don't care who you are," Boris shouted, "you're ruining our plan! Let's destroy them!"

"Stop!" Calisto said, "you fool, Master Snow Tulpa told us to bring them to him _alive!"_

"Snow Tulpa?" Ryo grunted.

"Oh, yes, Ryo of wildfire," Calisto said. "We know all about you ronin warriors. Master Tulpa may be gone, but his younger brother lives!!"

"Younger brother!?"

"And Snow Tulpa is far stronger than Tulpa ever was!" Selket added, "You've met your match!" 

"Well, we're not going anywhere!" Kento cried. 

"Foolishness," Calisto said. 

The tired Yuli stepped forward and grunted, "I was just a kid when Tulpa took over everything and nearly killed the ronin warriors. But I'm older now and I'll be damned if you think Snow Tulpa is going to follow out his older brother's plans!" He pulled out his katana's, "I'm gonna blow you all the way to Kingdom Kum!" (Did I spell that right…?)

"Yuli, what exactly are you doing?" Gail asked, shooting him the _"I can't believe you're my brother_" look.

"Something I should have done a _long_ time ago," he twirled his katana's around and put them together, "STORM UP NOW!!!!" (No, I didn't mean to rip his attack off of Ryo, okay. I just thought it sounded cool!) A great blast of wind came from Yuli's swords and began blowing the warlords and the snow twins away.

"Stop them," Selket cried but they were blown too far away to do anything.

Yuli smiled, "well, I'm glad I got them off my back." He put his katana's back in his sheaths. 

"Let's go home," Ryo said. "I think we should all talk."

"Good idea," Mia said.

"They're going away!" Boris growled, "we must go after them!"

"Let them leave, Boris, my friend," Calisto grinned mischievously as opened his hand to reveal a shiny jewel on a necklace, "I don't think we'd be returning to Snow Tulpa just as empty handed as you may think!"

"Wait, I know what that is," Laban said, "it's the jewel of life!"

"You're right, dear brother," Amarantha said, "that warrior, Yuli of the Hurricane was wearing it. It must have fallen off of him somehow."

"Well, he's not wearing it now, is he?" Calisto asked, still grinning.

"We might not have their armors," Sebek added, "but this shall be enough for now."  
The snow twins and the Warlords laughed while they went back to the Snow Dynasty. "Lord Snow Tulpa," Calisto began.

"Have you got the armors for me?" Snow Tulpa demanded.

"No, sire," Calisto said.

"What?!"

"Wait, Lord Snow Tulpa," Amarantha said, "we have something else. Show him, Calisto."

Calisto showed him the jewel of life, "we were able to get this, master."

"Ahh," Snow Tulpa rose from his seat to grasp the jewel, "the jewel of life!"

"Forgive us master, that we couldn't get the armors for you. Those blasted warriors were much stronger than we bargained for."

"All the better, my warlords, now I know for sure how strong they are," Snow Tulpa looked the jewel over and over, "with his jewel, I can become stronger and I can control all living things!" he began laughing maniacally and it was the cue for the others to start laughing with him. Snow Tulpa disappeared around the corner and into a room full of ice. There stood three ice statues with the mouths open in a terrified scream, "starting with you, The first Dark Warlords of the Dynasty!" on a closer look, the statues were Sekhmet, Dais and Kale in their full armor, the three warlords who survived the heavy burden of being Tulpa's warlords. Anubis was lucky, he didn't have to bear the suffering any longer. Sehkmet, Dais and Kale still carried the burden after Anubis was killed and after Tulpa's destruction, Snow Tulpa captured them and put him in his snow cave of horror. "If you thought that working for Tulpa was bad, wait until you wake up, you will find that your nightmares are real!"

*****************************

The ronin warriors sat in Mia's living room introducing themselves. They stood up when they said their names. They were all in their subarmors. The girl's sub armors differed from the boys. Their sub armor was the thin bodysuit that they wore with their armor plates. It was made out of silk, cotton and other fabrics (I don't know what it's made out of!) so it was light enough for the girl's to move. But it was also strong enough to protect them. The armor the boys wore was too heavy for the girls to wear.

"Sage of Halo."

"Rowen of Strata."

"Kento of Hardrock."

"Sai of Torrent."

"Ryo of Wildfire."

"They are the original ronin warriors," Mia explained.

"So, what are we?" Gail demanded.

"Yeah, where did our armors come from?" Yuli added.

"I found mine in my parent's museum," Akira said. "And a bunch of other armors."

"I didn't know you had armors in your museum!" Yuli cried.

"Yuli, you never been in my museum." He smiled at Gail, "what's your name, sweetheart?" he took her hand and was about to kiss it.

"I'm Gail," she said simply, "your lost cousin."

"Cousin?!" he dropped her hand, "cousin?"

"Yeah, Akira," Yuli explained, "Gail's well, she's my lost twin sister."

"I didn't know you had a twin!"

"Neither did I."

"Trust me, Akira," Gail said, "I'm just surprised as you are."

Rose sat in silence, closing her eyes every now and then and folded her arms and didn't speak up until Gail nudged her and said, "so, what's your story?"

"I found my armor in a volcano," she replied and then closed her eyes. "That's all."

"Secretive, aren't we?" Gail said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cut it out, Gail!" Yuli commanded.

"It was a joke, Yuli!"

"I don't think it's funny!"

"Man, they just found each other and they're already having a sibling quarrel!" Rowen commented.

"I think you like her," Gail said.

"I think you're nuts!"

"Actually, I think Gail's right," Akira said.

"Be quiet, Akira!"

"Now that's enough!" Mia shouted, then sighed when she got everyone's attention, "we won't get anywhere if we're fighting! Now let's try to figure out where these new armors came from, shall we?"

"Right," Sai added.

"We got our armors from Tulpa's body." Ryo said. "The ancient made them."

"But the ancient is gone, Ryo." Sage said.

There was a long uncomfortable silence and then Rowen finally spoke up, "Wait, I have an idea."

"Rowen, you're always thinking, aren't you?" Kento teased.

Rowen ignored Kento's remark, "Who took the ancient's place when he died?"

"I hate guessing games," Kento groaned.

"It was Anubis," Yuli said.

"Right," Rowen said, "but he died before we destroyed Tulpa. Who took his place after he died?"

"Kale?" Kento guessed.

"No, you moron!" Rowen shouted, "It was Lady Kauyra!!" (Her name is so confusing…am I spelling it right?)

"Oh, yeah," Kento said, "where was I??"

Rowen sighed.

"You're right, Rowen," Yuli said, "Lady Kauyra's a real tough lady. And I think she's the one who made the armors. It couldn't be anyone else. Have you noticed how the girl's armors look like hers? If Kale or Anubis or one of the other Warlords were to make the armors, you think they'd make some for girls? They didn't even like Lady Kauyra!"

Rowen smiled at Yuli's thoughtful explanation, "Yuli, I'm impressed that you even thought of that!"

Yuli blushed, "yeah well, don't forget, I've been with you guys a lot and I can remember everything that happened all those years ago!"

"So, where is Lady Kauyra anyway?" Mia asked. "Could she be in the Netherworld? Is she even alive?"

"Oh, she's alive alright," Gail muttered. 

"You've seen her?"

"Yes, shortly after I found my armor," Gail answered, "she told me about you guys. She talked to me like she knew exactly who I was." She closed her eyes, "I didn't really believe her, especially when she told me I had a twin brother out there." She opened her eyes, "but when I really thought of it, I had nothing to lose so that's why I came here."

"Did she say where to find her?" Yuli asked.

Gail shook her head.

"Did either of you see Lady Kauyra?" Yuli asked Rose and Akira.

"Sorry, cuz," Akira said, "I saw no one alive after the earthquake."

"Everyone was dead," Rose said, "everyone."

"Wait a minute," Mia said, "if you didn't see Lady Kauyra, then how did you know where to find us?"

"Yeah, are you really Yuli's cousin?" Kento demanded.

"Well, of course I am," Akira laughed. "But I did hear a voice. Sounded like a man. He told me to come here."

"Must've been the ancient," Sage said.

"Or Anubis," Rowen added, "but they're dead."

"I heard a voice too," Rose said, "and he said the same thing." She stood up from the couch and went to the balcony, "excuse for me a minute. I need to be alone."

"Poor girl," Mia said, "I guess she's had it rough."

Then there was a crash of lightning and a boom of thunder. Rose screamed as the lights went out. Yuli ran to her rescue. "What's the matter, Rose?" he asked.

"I'm scared!" she took her hands off the balcony and put them on his chest. She began to tremble.

Yuli looked out in the distance to see what looked like another world. "The Dynasty," he muttered. As he felt Rose shake, he remembered seeing the same thing as a little boy. He closed his eyes as he remembered that scary memory.

__

"I'm scared!" he had said and he clutched Ryo.

"We must stop them," Ryo said. "Don't Worry, Yuli. I'll protect you, buddy." (AN: I can't really remember what happened there on that episode, but I do remember when Yuli said he was scared and clutched Ryo…it looked so cute)

Yuli opened his eyes. He wasn't a little kid anymore and he saw scarier things than what played on the news and in horror movies. He came face to face with fear. He wasn't going to be scared now. He had to remember how he had faith in the other ronin warriors and believed in them. It was an honor to be with them. Now he had to believe in himself. Yuli slid his arm around Rose.

"I'm scared!" she repeated. "I'm not cut out for this!"

"Don't be scared, Rose," Yuli said, "I'll protect you."

"Do you promise, Yuli?" Rose asked, sniffling.

"Promise."

"Aww, how sweet!" Gail teased. Beside her was Akira trying to keep from laughing.

"That was very nice, 'cus," Akira said, "I'm touched!" he sniffed and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Hey, cut it out!" Yuli shouted.

"Come back inside," Mia ordered, "now!"

"Sure, toots," Akira said, "anything you say!" he clicked his tongue and pointed his finger at her with his hand shaped like a gun. Yuli and Rose followed, hand in hand.

Gail groaned, "great, my twin brother's a stupid Romeo and my cousin is an uneducated body-builder! How could my only living relatives be boys that fall for girls? Ugh! Can anything else go wrong?"

"Excuse me, love," Sai said behind her, "you'll catch cold if you stand out here all night."

Gail stiffened at Sai's sweet, rich English accent. She blushed all over the place and turned around. She shivered, "you're right, burr, it's freezing out here!"

Sai wrapped his arm around her and brought her inside. "You _are _cold."

"Yuli," Mia said, "remember the jewel of life? We can use it to find the entrance to the Netherworld. You have it, don't you?" 

"Sure I do," Yuli said, bringing his hand his neck, "I never take it," he felt that the jewel was not there, "off? Oh no, it's gone!"

"Yuli, where's the jewel?" Mia demanded. "How can you lose it?!" 

"I don't know!" Yuli cried.

"Great, now my brother doesn't remember where he leaves things," Gail covered her face with her hand and shook her head.

"Wait, it must have fallen off in the battle," Yuli muttered, and his eyes went wide, "that must mean…oh, nooo! Aww, _SHIT!"_

*****************

Snow Tulpa looked at the jewel of life again. He couldn't take his evil eyes off of it. "Prepare, Ronin Warriors, your doom awaits for you!" His evil laughed echoed throughout the cave and the entire Snow Netherworld. The frozen warlords, though they were nothing but a couple of statues, heard his plan and wanted nothing more than to stop him before it was too late. If only there was a way for them to break free. They couldn't even blink.

__

Someday, someday, each warlord thought,_ we'll show you just how good we really are. _

****

To Be Continued… 


	4. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 4: Love o...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation 

Part Four

__

I do not own Ronin Warriors in any way, shape or form. So there!!

Mia gasped, "Yuli, I can't believe you said that! I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap, young man!"

Gail slapped her brother over the head, "Yuli, that was very stupid of you! Man, I never been so humiliated to be your sister!"

"Hey, the jewel of life is very important!" Yuli cried in defense, "Sorry, I didn't men to say that, really!"

"No excuse!" Gail snapped, folding her arms. 

Ryo smiled and came to Yuli's defense, "it's official, he's acting like a real Ronin Warrior now!" he stepped behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Trust me, Yuli, I've muttered some cuss words under my breath a lot of times."

"Thanks, Ryo," Yuli groaned.

"I can't believe you lost the jewel of life, Yuli!" Mia went on, "you're supposed to protect it with your life! How could you lose it?"

"It must have fallen off. I don't know how I didn't notice it." Yuli explained, "I feel so stupid!!" He looked down, closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Aw, _SSSSSHHHIIII" _he opened his eyes and raised his head to see Mia and Gail raise their eyebrows, "_IIIOOOOOT!"_

Gail had to laugh, "now that's much better!"

"Don't worry, Yuli," Kento said, "we'll get the jewel of life back."

"Yeah, cuz," Akira added. "It's not like you meant for this to happen."

"Thanks, guys," Yuli mumbled and started walking to the door. "I need to go for a ride and clear my head."

Whiteblaze tilted his head and ran to Yuli. The tiger loved taking Yuli around just as much as Yuli liked riding him. But this time, Yuli wasn't taking Whiteblaze with him.

"Sorry, Whiteblaze," Yuli apologized, "I'm not going to ride you. I meant my motorcycle."

Whiteblaze groaned and looked at the floor. He went to his corner and laid down.

"You have a motorcycle?" Gail gasped, "my brother has a motorcycle?!!"

"My cousin has a motorcycle!!?" Akira added.

"I didn't know he had a motorcycle," Gail went on, "Akira, did you know?"

"No," Akira replied. "Yuli, can I ride it??"

"No, cuz, get your own motorcycle!" Yuli laughed.

"You have to let your sister come with you," Gail pleaded, "oh please, Yuli? _PLLLLEEEEAAAZZZZZEEEE? _Do it for mom and dad!"

"Alright, come on," Yuli groaned.

"Great!" Gail cried. "Thanks, Yuli!! You're the best brother anyone could ask for!" she gave him quite a painful tight hug.

Yuli gasped, "Gail, I can't breathe!"

She let go, "oh, sorry…"

"Yuli, how could you, I'm your cousin!" Akira grunted.

"You can use my skateboard if you want," Yuli said, "I haven't used it a while."

"Your skateboard?!" Akira gasped and then Gail and Yuli left.

Rose smiled and went to stroke Whiteblaze, "poor thing, you wanted to go out, didn't you? Yes…" she continued talking in sweet-sugar-coated animal talk. (Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't talk to your pets that way! Sometimes I wish Ryo would talk to Whiteblaze like that.) She massaged the thick fur around his head and began to rub his stomach, "you're such a beautiful big white kitty, aren't you?"

"What is she doing to my tiger?" Ryo asked the other guys.

"Something that you should have done," Kento said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, animals like that." Mia added.

"I think that's just a thing girls do to animals," Ryo grunted.

"Oh, I can't stand it, I have to pet the big white kitty cat!" Akira said and he joined Rose in petting and loving on the big white tiger. "You're soooo cute!!"

All the Ronin Warriors except for Ryo burst out in laughter. Mia smiled and crossed her arms, "you were saying, Ryo?"

"You want to take us for a ride, Whiteblaze?" Akira asked and looked at Rose, "that is, if you wanna come."

"Love too." Rose said.

********************************

"Yuli, slow down!" Gail shouted, tightening her arms around his waist. "You're going too fast and we're not wearing helmets!!"

"You said you wanted to come, didn't you?" he shouted back with a wide grin.

"We're going to get in trouble, I just know it!"

"Don't worry," Yuli said, "I've outrun the cops before!"

"You've what?!!" Gail gasped, "Yuli!?!!!"

Yuli started laughing, "uh-oh, I hear sirens, I better speed up!"

"Yuli, no! Aaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

"Oh come on, Gail," Yuli cried, "you stood out in the middle of a hurricane, you can handle a motorcycle ride, can't you?" He laughed, "those girls on the news said you were crazy!"

"Not this crazy!" she snapped.

"Oh, sure you are. I'm crazy, you're crazy, we're both crazy! We are twins, you know and twins are very much a like. We're not ordinary twins either. We're the storm twins!"

"I know that!"

Yuli sped up and went off the road to the woods.

"Where are you going?" Gail demanded.

"I wanna show you something," he replied.

"We're gonna die," Gail groaned, closing her eyes.

"Hold on tight, Gail."

She opened her eyes, "Yuli, no!"

"Ohh, yess!"

They were heading for a cliff. There was a pretty big distance between the two cliffs. The next cliff was a little lower than the one they were already on. "You'll never make it!" Gail cried.

"Sure I can," Yuli said, "I've done it before!"

"Oh, shit!" she swore.

"I can't believe you said that, Gail!" Yuli said, imitating her. 

Gail's arms tightened around Yuli and she pressed her head on his back. _I can't believe it, my brother's crazier than I am!_ Yuli went faster and faster and faster and then it seemed they were flying once they were off the cliff. 

"I can't look!" Gail closed her eyes.

They landed on the next cliff with a loud thump. The tires screeched as Yuli swerved around. "Look, Gail, we made it!"

Gail opened her eyes and started laughing, "we did it!" she hugged his neck and jumped off. "How often do you do this anyway?"

"All the time."

"Who taught you how to do that?" she asked.

"Kento." (Who else?!)

"Ohhh, I see." She smiled. "Well, what did you wanna show me?"

"Come with me," he got off the bike and walked to the river and pointed to a waterfall, "see? I come here a lot to think. That waterfall is very special. It flows into Jewel Lake," (Or is it Hope or Life Lake? You know, that lake where the underwater temple that has the jewel of life.) "that's where I got the jewel of life. See these flowers?" he bent down and picked a couple of flowers, "I take them to our parent's grave. They were our mother's favorite."

Gail walked to him and took the flowers to smell them. She sniffed and wiped a tear. "I miss them and I never knew them."

"I miss them too." Yuli said.

"It's not fair, Yuli."

"Yeah, I know. You want to come with me to see their graves?"

"Sure." The turned to the bike just as they heard crazy laughter.

"What's that?!" Yuli shouted.

"I don't know." Gail said.

"Jaws of Damnation!"

"It's Sebek!" Yuli snarled.

His spiked chains wrapped around Gail and threw her in the river.

"Gail!" Yuli shouted after her.

"Armor of Typhoon, Tao Coni!" she quickly armored up and fought with Sebek under water.

"Gail!" Yuli ran to the edge of the cliff and began yelling her name.

"She can't hear you, Yuli of Hurricane!" Selket, warlorddess of pain.(I don't care if it's not a real word or not, Selket's a warlordess! Not a warlord!) 

A small translucent piece from Gail's helmet came over her mouth and nose to serve as a oxygen mask and help her breath under water. "Sebek, Warlord of Carnage, you _won't_ get away with this!"

"On the contrary, young one, Sebek said, "I think I will. Jaws of Damnation!" his chains headed straight for her and she cut them with her sword. Gail jumped back and tightened her hands around her sword, raised it up over her head, pulled it down to three o'clock and pulled it inward, next to her side.

"Hard Rain Stream!" Clouds formed over the river and it began to rain very hard. The rain felt like stabbing needles to the flesh, but it really didn't do much to Sebek.

Sebek stood there unimpressed. "Is that all? I adsorbed all that!"

"Absorb this!" Gail shouted, jumping to slash him with her sword.

"Armor of Hurricane, Tao Fin!" Yuli took his swords from the sheaths from his back, "Storm Up Now!"

"Scorpion Acid Sting!" Selket shouted.

While Rose and Akira were riding Whiteblaze, Whiteblaze suddenly stopped. "What's the matter, Whiteblaze?" Akira asked, leaning forward.

"At times like this," Rose said, "I wish animals could talk."

Whiteblaze quickly changed direction to where Yui and Gail were. "I think he's found something!"

Screams of pain and torment were heard.

"Hey, you hear that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sounds like, man, it's Yuli! He's in trouble!" 

"And Gail!" Rose added.

"Hurry, Whiteblaze! Faster!"

Gail began to swim to the surface and quickly got out before anything else happened. "Sebek, I'm gonna gut ya like a damn fish outta water!"

"Get on with it, I'm not getting any younger."

She raised her sword up at twelve, then three and then at six, brought it inward and out. (There's a reason why I'm doing her attacks like this, I'll tell you why later) "Hailstorm Thrasher!" thousands of magical hailstones the size of basketballs came pounding down on top of Sebek.

Sebek gasped, unable to say anything. The rain didn't have any effect on him, but the hailstones were more than he expected from Gail. But she didn't know that Selket was there, fighting with Yuli.

"Yuli!" she cried, "let my brother go, you, you dynasty witch!"

"Scorpion Acid Sting!" her staff scratched Yuli's and Gail's armor as they jumped back.

Sebek dug himself out of the hailstone pit. "You're doomed, young one."

"Armor of Volcano, Tao Noichi!"

"Armor of Earthquake, Tao Vaichi!"

Rose and Akira showed up just in time, because more dynasty soldiers appeared out of no where.

"Dynasty soldiers!" Yuli grunted.

"At least they're not a bunch of warlords," Akira said, "I can take care of these guys in no time!"

"River of Fire!" Rose reached in her quiver to pull out three roses. When she shot them, they blended together to turn in a long flowing lava river, heading to the dynasty soldiers.

"Splitting Earth!"

Whiteblaze jumped in front of Yuli and growled, keeping him covered like he always did when Yuli was younger. He showed his fangs at the soldiers and Selket and Sebek.

"Scorpion Acid Sting!" 

Whiteblaze jumped to claw her down, but was cut with her staff.

"Whiteblaze!!" Yuli screamed. 

Whiteblazed whimpered as he fell down to the ground. Yuli bent down to him, "come on, Whiteblaze, hang on, for me, okay?" he stroke the animals fur and his hand nearly touched the long wound on his body.

"Don't touch it!" Gail ordered, slapping his hand, "you'll absorb the poison on Whiteblaze!"

"But what do we do?" he asked, "Whiteblaze is dying!"

Gail bit her lip, "Yuli--I--we…"

"Nothing, fool!" Selket shouted, "don't you see, that you are no match for us!? Look around you!"

They heard groans and grunts coming from the fight with Rose and Akira fighting the dynasty soldiers. "We gotta do something," Yuli muttered.

"I bet you could do anything with this, boy," Selket raised the jewel of life. "Did you forget something?"

"The Jewel of Life!" Yuli shouted, "give it to me!" he ran forward to reach it and Selket tightened her long fingers around it.

"Not unless you hand over your armors."

"What?" Yuli grunted, "why you---"

"We'll never give up our armors!" Gail shouted. "Never!"

Selket began laughing and put the jewel of life around her neck. It began glowing with a dark power. 

"Selket, what are you doing?" Sebek demanded, "you cannot control its power! You don't know what it can do!"

Selket did not listen to Sebek's warning. Her armor became stronger and tougher. She grew to be about twenty feet. Selket laughed as her red eyes glowed with the jewel. "What power--now--I will destroy you all!"

"We have to get that jewel of life back," Yuli muttered. "Storm up now!"

Selket laughed again, "your pathetic little blows can't defeat me!" the scythes around her back shout out to stab Yuli and the others.

"Get back!" Yuli warned.

They all jumped back in time. Whiteblaze growled while he tried to get back up. 

Selket went on laughing hysterically, "the jewel of life---it's nothing like any power I've felt before--I---" then she screamed as the power began to take her over. "What's happening!?" she shrank down to her normal size and began shaking. "What happened?"

"I warned you, Selket," Sebek said as he put his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck, "you know nothing about the jewel of life other than it holds great power. We haven't had it long enough to see what it could do!"

"Forgive me, Sebek," Selket apologized, taking the jewel off life off her neck and holding it tight in her hand. (AN: Sebek and Selket, are well _involved._ Incase you haven't seen that already. Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are, I'm not sure where that came from! But, I thought it would be a nice touch if the Neo Warlords got along, at least some of them.) She winced as she gained her bearings, "you fools--you planned that, didn't you?" her hand clenched into a fist and she pushed Sebek away from her and grabbed her staff, "Scorpion Acid Sting!"

A female white tiger from no where jumped onto Selket and clawed at her. The jewel of life fell from her hand as the large white animal attacked her. 

"Another tiger!" Yuli gasped.

"Foolish animal," Sebek grunted as he raised his weapon.

"Lava Rose Scorch!" Rose shot an arrow at Sebek's arm. 

The white female clawed Selket enough to the point where she was motion less and growled as she moved away from Selket's bleeding body.. Sebek picked her up in his arms and checked to see if she was alive. She was badly hurt but she would survive. Amarantha had healing powers. The dynasty soldiers were about to attack again but Sebek told him to hold back.

"This isn't over boy," Sebek threatened, "it's far from over!" then Sebek, Selket and the dynasty soldiers disappeared back to their frozen Netherworld.

"Whiteblaze!" Yuli bent over to the very injured tiger. "I wish there was something--"

The female tiger walked to Whiteblaze and she purred as she rubbed her head on his.

"Awww," Rose moaned, "soo sweeet."

The white tiger licked Whitelbaze's wound and it glowed for a few seconds and the scar healed up in seconds. "Wow," Yuli mumbled, "cool tiger."

"She must have healing powers of some kind," Gail commented. "I think we could probably use her."

"Yeah, Whiteblaze too," Yuli said, "poor thing isn't as strong as he used to be. He's probably like 50 years old in cat years!"

"Let's go back home," Rose suggested.

"No point in staying here," Akira agreed. 

******************************

"I'm very disapointed in you both," Snow Tulpa growled. "How dare you take the jewel of life without my permission! You do not understand its potential!"

"Forgive her, Master," Sebek shouted, his arm around Selket, "she is ill!" they were both in their sub armors.

"It is her own fault," he said and dismissed them.

Selket moaned as Sebek took her away, "What's happening to you, my love?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know," she whispered back. "But I feel like, I'm losing my powers." She collasped in his arms and Sebek shouted for Amarantha. Amarantha quickly came to their aid and she laid her down on a slab of ice in another part of the cave. Selket was sweating even though she was laying on a slab of ice in a very cold cave. She shook her head side to side.

"How could scratches from a tiger do such harm to her?" Sebek asked, biwildered, "the animal's claws scratched through even her armor."

"These aren't scratches from just any tiger, Sebek," Amarantha noted, examining the scratches.

"I do not follow."

Amarantha touched one of the scars and lifted her finger to show sparkling gold dust, "this animal is magical. These scratches are coverd with this dust."

"What is it? Poison?" he guessed.

Amarantha smiled at his foolish, almost innocent guess, "no, you imbeicile," she said jokingly, "_healing_ dust. This animal has the power to heal."

"But--how can that harm Selket?" Sebek demanded.

"You don't understand Selket's body, Sebek," Amaratha told him, "what flows through her veins is not blood, but poison. She is the war-goddess of Pain. It is the poison within her that gives herself the powers. This dust is reacting with the poison and turning it to blood. She could die."

"Die?!" Sebek cried.

"And if not," Amarantha went on, "she'll lose her powers and become nothing but a mere human. Master Snow Tulpa will cast her out or kill her once he sees that she's no use to getting the amours back. Selket has already angered him enough. He'll take her armor away until someone is worthy to wear the armor of the scorpion."

"No, I don't believe it!" Sebek shouted, "the armor belongs to her! It wasn't her fault that the jewel of life is so powerful! How were we to know about what it could do?"

"Settle down, Sebek," Amarantha chided, "I understand you have a deep bond with Selket. If we can find a way to stop it, we can save her. I don't blame her for taking the jewel of life. I would have done it myself."

"Please, child," Sebek begged, walking to the other side of the ice slab to grasp Amaratnha's shoulders, "what can you do?" he came to his knees until his hands slid to her arms. "There must be something you could do!"

"I don't know," Amarantha told him. "I'm sorry." 

A tear strayed from Sebek's eye, "if you're afraid you can't do it, I have complete faith in you. I trust you, child."

Amarantha almost cried looking at his serious, sad face. Amarantha bit her lip and looked at Selket lying on the slab. She'd hate to see her die or banished from the netherworld to be alone. Amarantha looked up to Selket. She was the only other woman of this clan and Amarantha would hate to be alone. Amarantha thought of her as an older sister or even a mother. She racked her brain for a theory, "poison," she blurted, nothing but a whisper.

"What, child?" Sebek asked, leaning closer to catch what she said.

"Poison. She needs poison."

"Good child," Sebek said with a smile, "good."

"But the Netherworld is frozen," Amarantha explained, "it will be hard to find a poisoned plant or animal."

"You may be right," Sebek said, standing up. "The netherworld used to flourish with animals and plants one time. Even before Tulpa reined with the first four warlords. Some plants were beautiful, but venomous. Just touching it would make your skin seem like it was burning." He sighed, "thank you child." Then turned away to leave.

"Wait--" Amarantha called after him, "I've got an idea!"

He turned around, "yes, child?"

"There was a warlord who fought for Tulpa years ago," Amarnatha said, "Calisto told me about him. His name was Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom. He has six swords filled with venom. Find him, take one of his swords and smite Selket with it."

"What?" he gasped, "you want me to smite her with a sword!?"

"You don't need to cut her deep, Sebek," Amarantha told him. "Just a scratch is all she needs."

He nodded in agreement. "Where would I find Sehkmet?" he asked. 

"That's the bad thing--no one--not even Calisto knows."

"You've done enough," Sebek said, "just watch over her and do what you can do."

"I'll try." Amarantha said.

In a secret part of the cave, not far from where the suffereing Selket lay, the three remaining warlords, Sekmet, Dais and Kale, still stood as frozen statues. Sekmet heard every word what Amarantha and Sebek said to each other. Although he did not know either of them, the name, Selket sounded so familiar to him. As if he used to know her. 

*********************************

While watching his parents dance, young Yuli wore a snappy little outfit while he was sipping a soda near at a table. Just a few children were there, sipping sodas with him as they watched their parents dance with each other.

"Dancing's so boring," muttered a boy to Yuli. "Don't you?"

Yuli chuckled, "I think wearing two different colored socks is stupid."

The boy gasped and looked down at his feet. He wore one blue sock and one black one, "Ahh! I thought the blue was a black one!"

The girls sitting at the same table laughed to when their sodas almost came spraying out their noses. Then the laughing stopped as they heard a window break, followed by a scream. _The warlords are back!_ Was the first thing that came to Yuli's mind as he jumped underneath the table. He saw someone wearing black, dark blue and white armor, wielding a fierce staff with chains and razor sharp hooks that cut through a person's flesh. Yuli could do nothing but watch. Yuli screamed as the warlord inched closer to his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuli shouted, crawling from underneath the table.

"Yuli, run!" his father ordered.

Yuli was just a few feet away from them when the warlord cut off his parent's arms and sliced off pieces of their flesh. Their blood splattered on Yuli. Their warm blood. They fell down. Yuli fell to his knees and looked up at the warlord. He couldn't say anything. He was so scared, even more so when he first met the warlords. The silent, mysterious warlord came closer to Yuli. Ready for his death, Yuli covered his face. Nothing happened and he brought his hands down. He looked up at the warlord and he swung his weapon around him. It scratched his arms and chest and back. Yuli screamed but there was nothing he could do. He thought the spikes would pierce through his skin and into his heart or lungs, but it scratched his skin and never went through his flesh. 

__

He could have killed me, Yuli thought.

The mysterious warlord stood looking at him for a while. Yuli saw something in one of his eye, it was…a tear? Then he was gone, leaving Yuli with the mutilated bodies.

"Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuli sat upright in bed, shaking and gasping for air in a cold sweat. "Same dream, I keep dreaming it, over and over." He came to the bathroom to splash his face with cool water and as he reached for a towel, someone held it to him. "Gail?"

"I heard you scream," she said.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't wake everyone up." He dried his face with the towel.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Had a nightmare. Been having the same nightmare for years."

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Our parent's death….I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"Yeah," she agreed, "couldn't sleep much either. I thought I had Sebek back there. I just want to get rid of him and the other warlords before they hurt anybody else."

"I saw something new in this dream though." Yuli groaned.

"What?"

"I never noticed it before," Yuli said, "but I could have sworn, it my dream, just now--I saw--I saw--" Yuli couldn't finish.

"What, Yuli?" Gail asked, grasping his arm, "what did you see?"

"I saw a tear fall from Sebek's eye."

**__**

To Be Continued….

Sorry that this came out so late. Had a bit of trouble of making it run together. Tell me what you think and what you would want to see in the next part. What do you want the original warlords to do? Think Sebek will find the hidden passage in the cave and find Sekhmet? Will Selket survive? Leave your ideas please!! Part 5 might come faster!


	5. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 5: Lady A...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation 

Part 5

Lady Ancient

__

I do not on Ronin Warriors in any way, shape or form, so there!! 

"Is there anything that can be done for her?" Laban asked his sister.

Amarantha sighed, "I've done what I can, brother."

"Maybe I can help," Calisto offered.

"How?" Sebek asked.

Calisto went to Selket's side and knelt down. Her head was shaking from side to side as she was sweating. "The blood is what hurting her isn't it?" he said, "well, I can buy her a little more time if I drink some of it." Calisto was the eldest and the wisest of the Neo Dark Warlords and also half vampire.

"Calisto, wait!" Amarantha warned.

"Don't worry, child," Calisto nodded, "I know it could be dangerous," grasped Seleket's chin and pushed her head to the side, "I won't swallow it; just taste it." He leaned forward as his fangs grew and then he bit Selket's neck, drew some of the blood and sat back to spit it on the ground. "Most bitter blood I've tasted in all my years," he muttered, wiping his lips. "Well, I've done what I could do. We'll just need to get her some poison and fast."

"Let's find the animal that did this to her!" Boris growled. "There's nothing else for us to do!"

"For once, I agree with Boris," Laban sighed. "Let's go, maybe we can find an antidote in its claws."

"Yes," Sebek nodded, "it's better than just watching her suffer like that."

Gail couldn't sleep after hearing what Yuli said about his dream. He couldn't either. He just lied in bed, trying to figure it out. Gail was outside petting the tiger, Whiterain (if you've got a better name, I'd like to hear it!). She started hearing thunder. She looked up at the sky and saw some kind of ice temple within a ice cave in a world full of ice and snow and nor the sun, stars neither the moon shone. It was dark and foggy. 

"The Snow Dynasty," she grumbled. Gail hopped onto the railing and stood with her fists clenched, held above her hips and right below her breasts. She breathed in deeply, "come on, Snow Tulpa, I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted into the clouds. "Bring it on! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Nothing you can do or say will make us give our armors away!"

The sky thundered again. "You're not scaring me, Snow Tulpa!" Gail hissed. She then heard screams from the city. Gail didn't have to second guess that it was the Neo Dark Warlords and the Snow Twins. Gail jumped from the railing and into the house. "Wake up everybody! Wake up now! Hurry, it's an emergency! Get up, get up, get up!"

"What, what's going on?" Mia demanded.

"This better be good!" Akira barked.

"Hey, I was sleeping!" Kento whined.

"I wasn't," Yuli groaned, "what's the matter, Gail?"

"Yuli, look!" Gail grabbed Yuli's arm and brought him outside. "It's them, the warlords! We must stop them now!"

"Gail's right," Ryo said, about to call everyone to arms, "Ronin Wa--"

"Ronin Warriors, to arms!" Yuli cried, interrupting Ryo, "I've always wanted to say that!"

************************

"Do you mind?" Akira demanded, reaching for his staff, "innocent people are trying to sleep!!" 

"If I'm not mistaken," Calisto muttered, "I'll put you right to sleep."

"Oh, get a tan!" Akira grunted, "Earthquake Smasher!"

"There's the animal!" Sebek shouted, "destroy it!"

"No, Sebek!" Amarantha gasped, "if we destroy it then we might not be able to save Selket!"

"Will that be so bad?" Gail demanded smartly. 

Amarantha sneered but couldn't respond.

"Get the armors," Laban said, "Master Tulpa is angry enough!" he looked to his sister and they nodded to each other. "Ready?"

"Let's do it," she loaded an arrow to her bow, "Snow and Ice…."

"Forever!" Laban shot a wave of ice and Amarantha's arrow pierced Kento.

"Huh--whoa--!" Before Kento could react, he turned to a statue of ice.

"Kento!" Sai cried, then shook his head to Laban and Amarantha, "Super Wave---"

Amarantha fired an ice arrow at his water attack. It freezed the water, his weapon and Sai. The attack from his spear broke and fell to the ground.

"Mia, watch out!" Ryo pushed Mia out of the way but he wasn't able to save himself. 

"Ryo!" before she was able to get to him and thaw him out with her sun powers, she was a statue too.

"Stop them!" Yuli cried, "they're, they're turning everyone into ice sculptures!!"

"Would you like to join them?" Amarantha demanded. She fired her arrow at him.

"No! Hurricane Flare!" A gust of wind moved her arrow away and it struck Boris.

"Gah--you foolish child--" Boris began, but he froze before he could finish.

"Boris!" Amarantha cried. "Forgive me!"

"Don't fret about it, sister," Laban said, "we'll thaw him out when we return back home."

Amarantha hissed and Laban used their powers together to freeze the rest of the Ronin Warriors until only Yuli and Gail were left.

"They're all frozen," Gail whispered.

"You're not taking us!" Yuli shouted. Yuli and Gail were back to back. 

"Wanna see what happens when the storm twins combine _their _attacks?" Gail demanded, "let's kick it, Yuli!"

"Yeah--" he crossed his katanas.

Gail took her sword and twirled in a full circle.

"WINDS N' RAIN!!!" A strong wind came from Yuli and Gail, followed by rain falling hard and fast.

"This is unbelievable!" Amarnatha cried.

"It is time for us to take our leave," Calisto said, "we'll save you two for last!" They left with the Ronin Warriors, locked in ice.

When they left and the storm cleared, Yuli dropped his katanas to the ground. "I don't believe it," he mumbled, "they're, they're gone! Mia! Akira! Rose! Ryyyyyooooooo!" he started calling everyone by name, "come back! Ronin Warriors, come back!" Yuli grabbed his helmet and threw it to the ground. "We'll never see them again."

"Come on Yuli, sure we will," Gail said, "all we have to do is…"

"Find a way into the Ice Netherworld, yeah, but how?" he demanded, turning to her, "Gail, the Ronin Warriors are in another world! We don't know where the heck it is or how to get there!"

"Yuli, don't talk like that!" she snapped. "Just stay positive, okay!"

"How do you expect me to react when all my friends are in another world? They're probably torturing them with poisoned icicles or something! C'mon Gail, my best friends are in trouble and I can't do anything about it! If there was some way to get there, I'll jump to the chance but we're, we're stuck here!!" Yuli freaked in anger. "I feel like a helpless little kid again!"

."We'll find a way, alright?" Gail said, "come on, I'm sure this happened to you before, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Yuli groaned, "Mia and I were able to get to the Netherworld because Anubis helped us," Yuli explained, "but Anubis is dead and there's no one, no one, Gail, that can help us!"

"Hey, do you hear that?" Gail asked, signaling for him to stop. She put her finger to her lips, "Shh, listen."

"Hear what?" Yuli asked.

"That noise…it sounds like rings clanging or something."

"Wait, I know that sound," Yuli said, "it's the Ancient's staff!"

Whiteblaze cocked his head at the noise. He remembered it too.

"Yuli, look, down there!" Gail pointed down the street. "See it?"

"It's a person, Gail," Yuli said, "with the staff."

Whoever it was walking to them, wearing a long blue robe and a long brimmed hat that hid the person's eyes. Wearing the same sandals and the wrappings on the arms and legs, the figure continued to walked to them. The person stopped a few feet in front of them and tilted the hat.

"Lady Kauyra!" Yuli gasped, "you're, you're alive."

Lady Kauyra smiled and nodded, "yes Yuli. Good to see you again. My, you've grown since the last time I saw you!"

Yuli blushed, "yeah, well…um, I'm sure you know my sister."

"Come with me, Storm Twins," Lady Kauyra turned around, "I will take you to the Ice Realm 

"Lady Kauyra, could you tell us what happened?" Yuli asked.

"Young Yuli, you've always enjoyed stories, haven't you?" she teased.

"I well," he blushed, "just want to know where Snow Tulpa came from."

Lady Kauyra told them the story as she led the way. "The Netherworld became peaceful after Tulpa was destroyed. Then not long after his death, the Netherworld became very cold. It would snow for days and days. We searched for the answer and found it in the mountains. There was a portal there that took us to the Ice Realm.."

"You mean," Yuli muttered, "that the world that Snow Tulpa is from is different than the Netherworld?"

"Yes," she said, "the Netherworld was peaceful. Until Snow Tulpa came a long. After he found power in his own world, he sought power in Tulpa's. We went through the portal and we found Snow Tulpa. We fought him and he took Cale, Sehkmet and Dais prisoner."

"Did you ever see them again?"

"No." Lady Kauyra said, "I ran away after he captured them. He turned them all into ice statues and they told me to get myself out of there."

"But how were you able to make our armors?" Yuli asked, "the ancient made the Ronin Armors from Tulpa's body."

"I managed to cut his arm off before he left. It grew right back because he can heal fast, but his first arm fell on the snow turned to ice."

"You made nine armors just from his arm?" Gail asked, surprised, "He must be pretty big!"

"No, not all nine," she corrected, "I only made four. I did not have the power to make them all."

"You think that maybe Cale, Sehkmet and Dais made the others?" Yuli asked, "if they're alive, that is?"

"It's possible. If they have found a way to thaw themselves, I suppose."

"So, which ones did you make?" Gail asked.

"I made yours," Kauyra stopped and turned, "Mia's, Rose's and Amarantha's."

"Amarantha--but she's---!" Gail grunted.

"I didn't know she would side with Snow Tulpa. The armor of Avalanche was meant for someone with Benevolence."

"Benevelonce?" Yuli mumbled, "Lady Kauyra, she turned everyone into ice cubes!"

"Remember, she's controlled by Snow Tulpa," Kauyra told them.  
"What are the other traits?" Gail asked.

"For Typhoon, courage," Lady Kaurya smiled, "and dear Gail, I know of no other young woman worthy of wearing it!"

Gail smiled, "Yeah--well…"

"Brave? Yeah, right!" Yuli teased, laughing. "You're just crazy, Gail!" 

"Oh be quiet, Yuli!"

"Generosity for the armor of the Sun. Mia is a very generous person and I knew it would be perfect for her. Nobility for the armor of Volcano and Benevolence for the armor of Avalanche. The armor of Stars is mine, but you will see that later."

"Stop," Lady Kauyra ordered, stopping immediately while holding the staff to her side to keep them from stepping in front of her.

"What's wrong, Lady Kauyra?" Yuli asked.

"I sense evil," she said, "over there!"

She was right. A few feet away from them came crazy, insane laughter. One from a woman and another from a man. They stepped forward, dressed in armor.

"Who are they?" Gail asked, "I've never seen them before!"

"They are called the twins of Insanity." Lady Kauyra informed, "Mora of Havoc and Xzar of Chaos."

"I'm glad you recognized us," Mora said, cackling. Mora wore armor called the armor of the Hyena. It was a bit like Selket's of the scorpion, bigger than the armor of Stars or Sun. It was black and brown and her armor looked to have ears on the side. She hand claw-like gauntlets, four long curved spikes were above each knuckle.

"Been quite a while, hasn't it?" Xzar laughed. His armor was called the armor of the Grizzly. He was a big man and his armor made him look twice as big. His gauntlets were like Mora's, only bigger. His armor and Mora's looked a lot like Kale's armor of the jackal.

"I do not have time for your impudence!" Lady Kauyra grunted.

"On the contrary," Mora hissed, "we have all the time in the world! Wrath Claw Scratch!" (I'm soooo sorry if they sound cheesy! I just thought that a warlord of 'havoc' and 'chaos' would be interesting!)

Lady Kauyra kept the staff in front of her and Mora's attack backfired, giving Xzar a moment to try his attack.

"Grizzly Swipe!"

Kauyra blocked the next attack. "You crazy fools crawl back into the hole you came from!" she beat the crap out of Mora and Xzar while Yuli and Gail watched, wincing in agony, as though they were getting the beating. 

Mora and Xzar remained on the ground unable to move as Lady Kauyra walked past them. "Ignore them," Lady Kaurya minded, "they used to work for Snow Tulpa and then when he found Laban and Amarantha, he cast out Mora and Xzar. They were too insane and did not mind him at all."

"But, he let them keep their armors?" Yuli asked, "why? Wouldn't he take them a way?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Yuli." Lady Kauyra said. "I suppose he just wants the _ones_ I made." They kept walking, "come, we must hurry. There's not much time."

"I hope everything's alright," Gail whispered to Yuli.

"Gail," Yuli whispered back, "If I know the Ronin Warriors--and I do--they'll handle whatever Snow Tulpa throws at them. I've known these guys half my life and they're toughest group of guys I've ever known."

****************************

The first five Ronin Warriors were in a different dungeon than Akira, Rose and Mia. The remaining three dark warlords were in a secret room. Trapped in ice, the ronin warriors became weaker and weaker. Even Ryo's powerful armor of wildfire could not melt the ice. If he could call upon the power of Inferno, he might have a chance. But as much as he hated to admit it, Ryo was getting older and he was not as strong as he used to be. (Just how old would the Ronin Warriors be now?)

__

The fire may burn out,

No matter how hot it roared and it's virtue flared.

The water may run dry,

Even though it trustingly flowed since the beginning of time.

The earth may become barren,

When yesterday it's soil served justice,

The light may grow dim,

Even if its wisdom kept us near,

The sky may become polluted,

As we once breathed in it's life-giving air.

The world may become over grown with gloom, darkness and cold and there may be nothing left of our world. And Piety, Loyalty, Serenity and Obedience may be silenced forever.

But, the sun, the sun will always shine it's generous glow upon us. If there is still virtue, trust, justice, wisdom and life, our world will be saved. The sun will always be in the sky and nothing can stop its glow. The phoenix, though caged once, will sing again and rise above the ashes.

A bird of fire cannot be caged.

A bird of fire will always soar free.

A bird of fire cannot break its wings.

And a bird of fire will always sing.

Hearing these words in her head, Mia felt immense power from her armor. She felt so hot and the ice started to melt away. The phoenix bird of fire appeared behind her, melting the ice away and Mia screamed as she threw her arms up, breaking all the ice away and shaking her damp hair. The phoenix bird disappeared, but stayed within Mia forever. Mia coughed and wiped her face. 

"Where is everyone?" she asked herself and looked behind her to see a frozen Akira and Rose. "Akira, Rose! Where's, where's the others? Ryo! Ryo!" 

Ryo heard Mia calling for him, but he couldn't melt the ice. He wanted to shake his body, blink, scream, but he couldn't do anything; he was frozen solid. There was nothing he could do. Only his heart kept beating. _I hear you Mia. I hear you, but I can't get to you. My armor is weakening--so help me--I can't get out!_

Mia placed her sun swords on both Rose and Akira. The ice melted from their bodies and they fell to the ice floor, shaking and coughing. 

"I--I'm so cold," Rose stammered, shaking.

"Get up," Mia said, "we have to find Ryo and the others."

"Yeah," Akira nodded, "I need to get my blood flowing so I can get warm!" he shivvered as he rubbed his arms.

"Oh, it's useless, don't you see?" Rose snapped with purple lips, "we're donefor, Akira. Don't you understand? We are in temple of ice here! In a ice cave in a world full of ice and snow and cold! Not to mention that the world belongs to Snow Tulpa and he'll freeze us to death!"

"Quiet!" Mia snapped back, sheathing her sun swords. "Do not forget that Yuli and Gail are still out there! They'll come for us and we still have our armors. If we believe in our armor's power then we will be saved."

"They're just two people and how to you expect them to find us?" Rose demanded, "I-I I am just not cut out to be a Ronin Warrior! I should have stayed in Italy I--" she placed her hands over her eyes and began sobbing.

Akira immediately took her in his arms, "now you listen to me, if I know Yuli--and I do--he'll come and rescue us."

"Oh Akira, do you mean it?" Rose asked.

"I speak the truth, Rose."

Rose sniffed, "alright, alright. Let's see if we can find the others. I just want to get out of her and go home!"

Mia walked past them and searched for a way out, "follow me," she said. Akira followed her with his hand clenching Rose's. Mia cocked her head at a wall. The ice was glittering like diamonds and she had to touch it. She smiled. "interesting." Once she put her hand on the wall, it absorbed her and pulled her through, "what the!? Hey!!"

"Mia!" Akira cried.

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked. They ran after her.

"The wall, it like, took her away." Akira grunted, "hmm." He took Rose's hand, "hold on, Rose."

"Akira, wait!"

Without answering her, Akira walked through the wall and into another room of ice. "Mia, where are you? Man, it's dark in here." They walked forward and they heard soft sobs coming from the center of the room. "Mia?"

"I'm over--" her voice came shakily with soft sobs, "over here."

"What's wrong Mia?" Rose asked, dropping Akira's hand to run to her voice. "Are you…_Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhh!"_

"Oh my--oh my gosh!" Akira shouted, "who, wha, who?"

"It's alright," Mia said, reaching her hand to the frozen shoulder of Kale. "They won't hurt you."

"Who are they?!" Akira demanded, "I mean, who _were _they?" 

"They were the Dark Warlords that worked for Tulpa. I thought they all died," Mia explained. 

"You mean, they were bad guys?" Rose asked, getting over her shock.

"Yes. There used to be four of them but," she sniffed, "Anubis was killed."

"But why, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"No, not really. I'm happy." Mia smiled and cupped each of the warlord's faces, "I was afraid they were killed by Snow Tulpa and that we wouldn't see them again. I guess Snow Tulpa wants to make them his slaves. But it was bad enough for Tulpa to control them. He didn't give his warlords a chance!"

"Maybe we should find the others," Rose commented, "let's just leave them, they look scary!"

"Yeah, especially that guy!" Akira said, pointing at Dais, "I mean, he look like he's not even there!"

"No!" Mia shouted, turning around and tightening her fists, "we are _not_ leaving them here! The ancient made their armors too. I know they look scary but you must believe me, they are good inside." She turned back to the three frozen warlords and touched each of their shoulders as she said their names, "Dais, Warlord of Illusion. He wears the armor of the Tarantula and he was Kento's worst enemy. I don't know why he wears this eye patch. I never was this close to him to find out." She smiled at Sehkmet, "Sehkmet, warlord of Venom and he's Sai's worst enemy. I always didn't really like this warlord, you know why?" she turned her head to Rose and Akira. They shrugged and shook their heads. She turned her head back to Sehkmet and her smile disappeared. "He murdered my grandfather. But it wasn't his fault. Tulpa ordered him to do it." She stepped past Sekmet and to Kale, "Kale, Warlord of Corruption. He was the warlord of darkness and so it made him the worst enemy of Sage of Halo. I don't have much to say about Kale and I don't know where he got the scar from his face."

"What scar?" Rose asked.

"Oh, it's headen from his helmet." Mia answered. She stepped to the side of Kale and held her hand out to the three remaining Warlords, frozen in ice. "The Anceint made their armors too because they had the virtues to wear them. And you want to just leave them here to be frozen forever?" Mia asked in disgust. "I am not leaving them here, understand!? They don't deserve to be in this temple of Snow and Ice anymore than we do!" 

"What are you saying, Mia?" Akira asked nervously.

"I'm saying that I'm going to thaw them out, that's what!" she turned her back on them and walked close to the warlords. Sekhmet right in front of her, Kale to her left and Dais to her right.

"But, Mia!" Akira cried.

"Don't try to stop me!" she reached for her sun swords and pulled them out. _Shhhk, Shhhk. _She looked into the troubled, pleading, frightened eyes of each warlord. It was ironic that they were once her sworn enemies and they tried to kill her and the other warlords and here she was, setting them free from their frozen existence. _Don't worry, warlords, I'm gonna let you out. It won't be any longer now._ She held the swords up parallel from her shoulders, pulled them down straight across and outward in an "L" shaped movement. 

"Oh my gosh, look!" Akira pointed above Mia. 

The phoenix bird rose out of Mia, consuming her as she was the guardian of the great bird of fire. Mia did not have a burn on her skin. The warmth from the great phoenix went through her and to the three warlords, melting the ice. The wings were where Mia's hands were, as if Mia had grown great wings of fire. Mia clenched her teeth, feeling the power of her armor to be too much for her to handle, but she stood until the job was done. Mia was not going to stop until the warlords were free from their frozen prison. The ice started to melt, first at the warlord's heads and down their necks, to their shoulders, down their arms and bodies and to their toes. They gasped and blinked their eyes as they fell to their feet. The pheonix bird disapeared and Mia hunched forward, dropping her swords.

"Mia, are you alright?" Rose asked, rushing to her side, "wow, that was incrredible! Goodness, you're sweating. You probably wont' be able to that again, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Mia said, "I have to free the other Ronins too. I can't just leave them there. It wouldn't be right."

"But Mia, it took a lot out of you! Give your body some time to rest before you do that again."

Mia ignored her and stood up, "hey, are you three okay?" she asked.

Sehkmet was the first to look up. He blinked and removed his helmet. "Mia?"

"Yes, Sehkmet, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"It's a long story," Mia smiled, crouching down to his side, "Are you arlight?"

He nodded and groaned, "but I feel so cold and I have such a headache."

"You were just a statue." Mia explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "do you know how long you were in ice?"

"Too long," Dais groaned, removing his helmet and shaking his long, wet white hair. 

"Who thawed us out?" Kale asked, removing his helmet.

"I did," Mia replied.

All three warlords gasped. Sekhmet looked at her with his black eyes, trying to find something to say, "you did? But why? I--"

"Forget about what happened back then, Sekmet," Mia said with a smile, "that's all over now. I just couldn't leave you guys here."

"Thank you, Mia," Sekmet thanked, forcing himself to smile, "I owe you a life."

"We will forever be in your debt." Dais muttered.

"You can all thank me later," Mia laughed. "Let's just get you out of here." She nodded to Rose and Akira, "well?"

"Oh, right," Akira blushed and helped up Dais, "Hi, I'm Akira of the Earthquake."

Dais blinked and almost laughed, "you look like Kento of the Hardrock," he groaned, "oh, I've been the Warlord of Illusion far too long."

"I'm Rose of the Volcano," Rose said, taking Kale's arm. The rose from her hair fell down. "Ooops."

Kale picked it up with his sword, "I think I know how you got your name."

"Do you know the shortest way out of here?" Mia asked.

Sekmet groaned, "I can't really remember." 

"Let's just find the others and stop Snow Tulpa before he destroys everything," Akira said.

They began to leave the dungeon and Dais looked back to where they were standing. He used what he could with his power to make an illusion of himself and the others, just incase Snow Tulpa came back to yell at them. If Snow Tulpa found out that they were gone, he would be very angry and might do more destruction than what Tulpa did. Dais smiled. It was the first time he ever used one of his illusions for a good purpose. He only wished that what happened to himself and the others was an illusion. Too bad that it wasn't. It was real. Very real and they didn't know if they would be able to get out alive.

**__**

To Be Continued…


	6. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 6: Tears ...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation Part 6

Tears of Ice

__

I do not own Ronin Warriors (drag)

"Are we there yet?" Gail demanded with a dry moan. 

"Gail, come on! Hurry up!" Yuli tugged on her arm.

"We'll be there soon," Lady Kauyra said. "Almost there." They already made it to the Neatherrealm of Snow and were on their way to Snow Tulpa's temple. They could almost see it. She stopped.

"Why'd you stop, Lady Kaurya?" Yuli asked.

"The wind has changed. Do you feel how strong it is?"

"Yeah," Gail glared at Yuli.

"Hey, it's not me!" Yuli snapped.

"Something's not right," Lady Kauyra whispered.

"Of course it isn't," Gail chuckled, "this Snow Tulpa guy has all our friends and for all we know they could be—,"

"That's enough, Gail!" Yuli shouted. "I've waited half my life for this! The ronin warriors have always come through for me and now it's my turn to save them!" he started running in the direction of Snow Tulpa's temple. "Hold on, Ronin Warriors, I'm coming!"

"Yuli, wait!"

"She's getting worse," Amarantha noted, looking over Selket. "She won't make it if we find some poison soon." She raised her eyes up to Sebek. "I'm sorry, Sebek, but—,"

"Stop," he said, "you musn't talk like that. We'll find poison even if we have to go to another world to get it. I'll go search for it."

Amarantha nodded, "hurry."

Sebek nodded back. left the temple to look for poison and Amarantha stayed to watch over Selket.

"We have to free Ryo and the others," Mia said, "just in case Yuli doesn't get here in time."

"Sure he will, Mia," Akira said. 

"Yuli?" Dais mumbled, "You mean, Yuli, the boy?"

"Yes," Mia confirmed. "But he's no longer a boy. Yuli is now a Ronin."

"How did that happen?" Dais asked.

"Wake up, Dais," Sekhmet grumbled, "obviously that Yuli has found some armor and he's a Ronin warrior now." He looked at Mia, "Are there more, Mia?"

"Yes, I am one too now." Mia explained, "So is Akira, Yuli's cousin and Rose here. Gail, Yuli's twin sister is also a Ronin. There are nine more armors out there somewhere."

"Who made them?" Kale asked.

"We think it was Lady Kauyra."

"Wait," Kale stopped and rubbed his head. "I'm remembering something."

"What is it, Kale?" Rose asked.

"We fought Snow Tulpa one time, don't you two remember?"

"Yes, we do." Sekhmet nodded, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You think it's possible that _we_ made them?" Kale asked. 

"I'm not sure, Kale," Dais groaned, "I wish I could remember."

"You were in ice for a long time," Akira said. "Don't worry."

They walked passed the secret room were Amarantha was watching over Selket. Sekhmet stopped and looked through the room. Amarantha was trying to calm Selket down, who was gasping for air and talking nonsense. Selket was close to death and in a panic.

"Find the others without me," Sekhmet said, grunting as he lifted his arm off Mia's shoulder.

"But Sekhmet--," Mia began.

"Go on without me," he pressed, "I'll catch up. There's something that I need to do first."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sekhmet smiled, "I'll be fine. Go on."

"Alright, Sekhmet. Be careful." She and the others walked down the cold, icy dark corridor.

"I will," and Sekhmet walked into the secret room, startling Amarantha. 

"You, you don't come any closer!" Amarantha cried, jumping up and taking out her icicle sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sekhmet said. "Just calm down, young one."

"Wait, I know you!" Amarantha mumbled, "You're, you're Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, aren't you? But, I thought---,"

"Forget what you thought," he stepped closer to her and Selket.

Thinking he was going to harm her, Amarantha shielded herself over Selket, "Go away!" she cried, "she is dying!"

"From what?"

"Her poison is changing into human blood. It is weakening her. Only poison will help her and…" she looked up at his katanas, "give me your sword!" she ordered. "Give it to me!"

"Why?"

"I heard that each one of your swords if filled with venom. It is the very thing that can help Selket. Give me your sword or I'll--," she lunged at Sekhmet and he pulled up his sword up just inches from her forehead. 

"You are testing my patience, young one. You do not know how to use my weapons. Let me do the honors."

Amarantha gasped and nodded as she backed away. "Alright, just don't hurt me, alright? Your swords are too poisonous for me."

"Good," Sekhmet walked to Selket. Selket was muttering crazy, twisted words. She couldn't wear her armor of Pain anymore and she was in her black and orange sub armor. Her black braid was oily and her yellow eyes were full of horror. The only skin that showed was her face and neck. Her skin was pink instead of her usual olive-yellow skin color. Sekhmet moved his sword to her neck and her eyes bulged and she sat up, screaming. 

"I am Goddess of Pain!" she cried, squeezing her hands around Sekhmet's neck. 

Sekhmet gasped in surprise and pushed her down with his hand, "easy now, I'm just going to help you." His sign of Piety started flashing on his head. "Just hold still." He scratched his blade from Selket's ear and down to her collar bone. The scratch started glowing dark green and she got her usual color back.

"Selket, how do you feel?" Amarantha asked.

Selket closed her puffy yellow eyes and as she oepend them they looked the same before. Strong and dignifed. "What, what happened?"

"You almost died for one thing," Amarantha explained. "You look better now."

Selket tilted her head at Sekhmet, "who, who are you?" 

Sekhmet was quiet for a while. He looked at her like she was supposed to know.

"Well?" Selket asked, "who are you? Do I know you?"

"You should, Selket," Sekhmet said, "don't you remember?"

"Wait," Selket pushed herself up, "now that I think about it, you do look very familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"You, you know each other?" Amarantha mumbled.

"You're, Sekhmet," Selket said, trying to understand, "Warlord of Venom, aren't you?"

Sekmet smiled, "yes, Selket. We knew each other as children. We're cousins, don't you remember?"

"That's right," Selket said, "I remember." She smiled back and took his hand. "Sekhmet. My cousin. Been so long." Now she remembered. They were cousins and played together a lot. When they were young, both of their parents died from poisouness beasts. As they were trying to get away, they were separated. Selket fell down a ravin were there were hundreds of scorpions. Each one of them began stinging her at once. Unlike her parents and family, she didn't die. Her blood became to poison and she could no longer feel pain. Sekhmet's experience was the same. He met a cobra. He tried to avoid it but it lunged after him and bit his arm. He was immune to the cobra's venom and that's how he became the warlord of Venom.

"We must get you out of here," Sekmet picked up the weary Selket in his arms.

"Wait, cousin," she mumbled, "I have to serve my Master Snow Tulpa!"

"Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," he said, "let's just get you out of here."

"Stop at once!" Sebek shouted, "where do you think you're going with her?"

"I'm trying to save her, what else?" Sekhmet muttered, "get out of my way!"

"No! Let her go!"

"Sebek, stop!" Selket cried.

Sekhmet put Selket on her feet. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Wait, I know who you are," Sebek said, "you're one of Tulpa's warlords. Sekhmet of Venom."

"That's right."

"Failure," Sebek mumbled, "it was you and the other three that led Tulpa to his destruction! Now Snow Tulpa will have to pick up where he left off!"

"You really think if you find all the armors that he will repay you?"

"Of course he will!" Amarantha barked.

"Jaws of damnation!" Sebek threw his attack at Sekhmet. 

"Stop it, Sebek!" Selket cried but Sebek paid no attention to her.

"You don't want to make me angry," Sekhmet raised his head and placed his helmet over his head. He reached for his katanas, "Snake Fang Strike!"

Sebek's eyes went wide as it appeared that Sekhmet grew two more pairs of arms. Just as he thought the poisouness swords were going to pierce his skin and destroy him, Selket jumped in and knocked the swords down with her hand.

"Enough, cousin!" Selket shouted at Sekhmet. 

"Cousin?" Sebek mumbled. "My love, did you say? Cousin?"

"Love?" Sekhmet choked on his laugh. 

"Of course he's my cousin!" Selket snapped, "who do you think he was? My other lover?"

"Well, I--," Sebek groaned.

"Wait a minute cousin," Sekhmet muttered, "you and this pile of seafood here are?…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes," Selket nodded.

"Now I've seen everything," Sekhmet folded his arms. "We should get out of here."

"Why?" Selket demanded, "we need to stop the Ronin Warriors so---,"

"You don't understand," Sekhmet said, "He doesn't only want the Warriors' armors. He wants yours too."

"You're lying, cousin!"

"Cousin, when have I lied to you?" Sekhmet questioned. "I know because it happened to me. That is why Anubis is gone."

"But Snow Tulpa is different!" Sebek said, "he awards us."

"So did Tulpa and then he took our armors away." Sekhmet explained. "We were no longer his warlords but his pawns."

"That's not true!" shouted Selket.

"It is true!" Sekhmet shouted back. "You have to believe me."

"How did you come here anyway?" Amarantha demanded, changing the subject.

"I got captured by Snow Tulpa with Dais and Kale and we were prisoners here for a long time." He explained.

"You've been inside the temple all this time?" Selket asked. "Where?"

"Some hidden room."

"If I knew that then--" Sebek started than Amarantha cut him off.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

"Mia saved us." Answered Sekhmet.

"Mia?!" Selket shouted, "Mia of the Sun? Unbeleiveable!"

"How did she get free?" Amarantha gasped. "She was frozen too!"

"You fool," Selket cried, "she as the armor of the Sun! You can't freeze her! She's probably about to thaw out the others and--" she started to walk out of the room and Sekhmet stopped her.

"No, I can't let you go, cousin," Sekhmet said.

"Why not?! It is my duty to crush the Ronin Warriors!"

"You won't win, you know that don't you?" Sekhmet demanded, "if you get their armors then Snow Tulpa will get yours too. That's all he wants is your armors!"

"I am not going to stand here and take this cousin!" she took his arm and threw him to the side. Sekhmet hit a wall, grunted and fell down, too weak to get up. He was still a little out of it from being thawed from his frozen prison.

Selket looked at her hand. "I never been that strong before," she said, "what, what did Sekhmet do to me?"

"He cut you with his sword and it gave you the poison you needed." Amarantha explained. "I think he had cut you a little too deep."

"Never mind that," Selket said, "let's stop the Ronin Warriors before they escape!"

***********************************

__

Ancient One, I've failed again, Ryo thought. He was in another place that didn't exist except in his dreams. He was floating around with cherry blossoms and there was nothing but darkness and then light. It was the same beautiful place he was at when Tulpa took the nine armors. _I can't do anything. I and the other four Ronins are too weak to fight and the younger ones are too experienced. I'm sorry, Yuli. I let you down most of all, haven't I? You always had such faith in me. Huh? What's that?_ He saw some bright light up ahead. Then he saw someone wearing the armor of inferno walking in front of him. It was Hariel.

"Hariel?" Ryo whispered.

"Yes, Ryo of Wildfire," Hariel spoke. His voice was something like the ancient, only difference was when the Anicent One spoke, his voice sounded far away, dreamlike and ringing. But Hariel's voice was something like Ryo's. Meaningful and tough. "I have come to see you for a small moment."

"You're the first--" Ryo smiled.

"Yes, I am," Hariel smiled back, "the first Ronin Warrior and _your_ ancestor."

"What? How can--"

"Nevermind how that ever came to be," Hariel said, "I don't have much time, Wildfire."

"Hariel, please," Ryo pleaded, "my friends need your help. Snow Tulpa is stronger than Tulpa. How can we stop him? Can we stop him?"

"Yes, not alone. The five of you were able to stop Tulpa ten years ago but the five of you can't destroy Snow Tulpa." Hariel said, "even if you were to put on my armor of inferno, it still wouldn't be enough."

"What can I do?"

"When the ronins combine all of their armors," Hariel said, "your power will be like a tornado of fire."

"Power like a tornado of fire?" Ryo echoed.

"You must believe in the new Ronin Warriors, especially Yuli of the Hurricane." 

"Yuli's just a--" Ryo started.

"You were just his age when you became a Ronin, weren't you, Wildfire?" Hariel joked.

Ryo blushed, "yes, I was."

"Remember what I said," Hariel uttered.

"Power like a tornado of fire?" Ryo said.

Hariel's voice started to become quiet, "Remember…" he floated backwards.

"Hariel, wait! Please, tell me more! I don't quiet understand!" Ryo tried running after him, but he seemed like he was running in slow motion, "please don't' go!"

"Use my armor wisely, my descendent of fire." Hariel said, "goodbye…."

"NO! Wait! Hariel, come back!" 

"Phoenix Warm Wave," Mia held her Sun Swords up and out to the sides. The ice melted away from the Ronin Warriors and they fell down.

"Hariel, wait! Don't go!" Ryo shouted, still lost in his little dream moment.

"Wake up, Ryo," Mia knelt down and shook him.

"Mia," he looked into her eyes, "I saw him."

"Who?" she looked right back into his.

"Hariel, I saw him."

"Shh," she hushed, "you were frozen. It's over now."

"But I saw him. I really did!"

"I believe you, Ryo," Mia whispered, "on your feet," she helped him up. "The fight isn't over yet."

******************************

Yuli, Gail and Kauyra took different entrances into the temple. "Ryo, I'm coming for you!" he turned a corner and ran into Amarantha of the Avalanch. "Amarantha!" he hopped back, "you weren't the person I wanted to see!"

"Likewise, Hurricane!" she reached for her icicle sword but Yuli reached for his own sword of hurricane and crossed it over hers.

"Don't even try it, girlie," Yuli mutterd, "or I'll smash your sword into pieces and you too."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "So be it. Just let me pass."

"No way!" Yuli cried, "you think I'm stupid? How did a girl like you end up working for an evil menace like Snow Tulpa anyway?"

"What do you care?" she snarled, forgetting what he had just told her and reached for her sword again. He raised his up between her eyes.

"Just tell me the story and I'll let you live, okay?" Yuli demanded, "I'd rather not fight you."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I used to live in this world of snow. But it wasn't always this cold. It never snowed." She said, "then one day, it got really cold really fast. First it began to snow, starting with the mountains. A little at first then a lot. The wind was blowing and the snow was falling the size of rocks. Laban and I escaped from our village. It was covered in snow. Then there was an avalanche when there was too much snow in the mountains. We went to some cave and--"

"We heard this voice," Laban said to Gail. "It said, 'welcome, my children. Please, enter so you can get warm'. We didn't have much of a choice, so we did."

"Snow Tulpa," Gail whispered, her hand on Whiterain's head.

"Yes," Laban nodded, "when we got closer, we saw just the face of Snow Tulpa floating above us. It scared us, Amarantha especially. But it told us not to be frightened. We asked if we could go back to see our home and then his face disappeared and we saw our village covered in snow. Everyone, even our parents were dead. He reappeared and told us not to worry, that he'll look after us. Then our armors appeared on each side of him. If it werent' for him we would have died. We owe him our lives. That is why I serve him and if our task is finished he will reward us well!" he lunged forward to Gail but she blocked him with her sword.

"You believe that?" she demanded and pushed him back, "you believe his lie?"

"It's not a lie! Snow Tulpa cares for us!"

Gail laughed, "he only said that because he knew you would be easy to control." Whiterain stepped between them and snarled at Laban. "he's only using, you, Laban."

"Snow Tulpa is our Master. He's a lot like our father."

"Your parents died in the snow and it was because of Snow Tulpa! He made that snow storm just lure you to his temple!"

"That's not true!" Laban snapped and turned around.

"Yes it is!" Gail cried, "I know because I'm a Ronin Warrior! You don't have to serve Snow Tulpa." She came closer to him and turned him around, "hey aren't you…oh my…" she backed up.

"I have to serve him," Laban whispered with tears shining in his eyes, "it is my duty."

"Laban, I understand how you feel but--"

"You can't keep serving a monster," Yuli went on. "Hey, are you alright?"

She sniffed and a tear shined in her eye.

"Amarantha, why are you crying?" Yuli asked.

The tear fell down her eye slowly and it began to crackle and change into ice. The tear of ice fell down her cheek, to her chin and off her face. It fell on the floor and crashed into tiny pieces. Whiteblaze stepped back to let Yuli step closer to Amarantha. He touched her arm and felt the coldest cold he ever did feel. 

"I'm not doing it for Snow Tulpa," Amarantha answered, "it's for Laban."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He's all I've got now that our parents died. I couldn't bear it if I lost him too. We've been inseparable since the time we were born." She explained, "that's how twins are. You and your sister are like that too, right?"

"Well, I suppose," he shrugged, "I just found out that Gail was my twin."

"Snow Tulpa may have prepared that snow storm on purpose just to bring us here and I know he was evil the first time I saw him."

"And yet you still serve him?"

"Because I want to be with Laban. He knew he was evil too but were else would we go? We were only children and he seemed to be nice to us. We've done a few tasks for him before and he always awarded us. He favors us more than the other warlords. He made us his children. His children of snow."

"You and your brother should just run away. Why don't you join us in defeating Snow Tulpa?"

"No, he'll destroy us!" Amarantha shouted, stepping back.

"He'll destroy you anyway," Yuli said and the words pricked her heart.

"What?"

"You know I'm right," Yuli told her.

Amarantha sniffed and the tears fell down her cold face. They broke when they hit the floor. "No."

Yuli took her hand and pulled her close to him. "It's better this way."

"I can't betray Master Snow Tulpa."

"You know you can't keep serving him. You told him that you already know htat he is evil."

"I don't belong anywhere else," she moaned. Her kanji symbol, benevolence came up on her forehead.

"Sure you do." He said, "join us."

"Join you?" Laban asked, "Join the Ronin Warriors?"

"We can sure use your help, Laban," Gail said.

Laban sighed. His kanji symbol, gratitude, came up on his forehead. "I'll think about it. Let me find my sister." He waved her away. "I'll let you go. Hurry, find your friends before I'll change my mind and kill you."

"Thank you, Laban," Gail reached her hand past his faceplate to feel his cold skin. "You won't regret this. Please, don't get killed in this."

"Go now," he stepped away and looked down, making her hand fall from his face.

"Alright." Gail walked passed him.

"Maybe you should find your friends, Hurricane," Amarantha said. "I'll let you live. Just go. Let me find my brother."

"Am---" Yuli muttered.

"Hurry or I'll change my mind." Amarantha told him, "I'll kill you, Hurricane and I really don't want to."

"Okay. I'll go. But remember what I said."

"Yeah, just go."

Yuli nodded and passed Amarantha. Amarantha stood there for a while, watching him leave. _Time to choose sides,_ she thought to herself. 

__

Snow and Ice, thow piericing cold 

Still belongs to the season of winter

That changes into spring

Starting with a gust of wind

And a drop of rain.

Wind and Rain can change the world.

And bring new life.

Though the fire may go out

The volcano will erupt again to bring heat to the cold world

The earth will may become barren,

But it still lives and will move as the earth shakes.

The water may run dry, 

But it will rain again

The air may be polluted,

But the wind will keep blowing

A cold, dark world will melt into a summer day.

As long as there is virtue, justice, trust, wisdom, life, loyalty, serenity, piety, obedience, honor, courage, truth, nobility, generosity, selflessness, benevolence, gratitude, mercy, devotion, humility, patience and everything that is good, our world will remain strong.

****

To Be Continued


	7. Ronin Warriors Next Generation 7: Feel t...

****

Ronin Warriors: Next Generation: Part 7

Feel The Wind

__

I do not own Ronin Warriors in anyway, shape or form.

"My Lord Snow Tulpa," Boris knelt down in front of Snow Tulpa, "we've been breached! It's the Snow Twins, sire!"

"Boris, I have grown tired with you," Snow Tulpa growled, "You've failed me one too many times!!"

"Forgive me, Master!" Boris cried. "I'll stop them!"

"I will not accept failure from you, Boris," Snow Tulpa shouted. "Your armor is mine!"

"Mater, no!"

Boris and took a step back, but before he could get away, Snow Tulpa sucked in the Warlord of Revenge and the armor of the Vulture. Tulpa erupted with wicked laughter. The laughter filled the whole temple and everyone heard it.

"Snow Tulpa," Ryo muttered under his breath.

"Snow Twins, come to me, my children," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord?" Laban knelt down first, followed by Amarantha.

"Boris had just failed me," he said, "and I had to punish him by taking away his armors. We have uninvited guests, now I want you go and welcome them or I will have yours as well. If you do what I say, I will reward you, fail me, I will kill you!"

Laban and Amarantha exchanged glances as if to say 'I think he really means it'.

"Yes, Master Snow Tulpa," Laban nodded. "We will give them a fight they won't forget."

"We'll make you proud," Amarantha added, "Master."

"Go!" 

They stood up, "Yes, Master Tulpa!" and they ran off, fearing for their lives.

"I will have your armors! Every one of them!" Snow Tulpa boomed.

"Come and take it!" Yuli shouted. His voice sounded a bit far away but still so very close.

"It's Yuli!" Ryo cried, his eyes brightening.

The wind outside the temple blew harder and it broke through the walls, taking Yuli and Gail with it.

"You made it!" Mia rejoiced.

"Sorry we're late," Gail apologized, "we kinda got lost."

"Now that we've found you," Selket said, walking out of the shadows, "we will tear you apart!" She nodded to Sebek and Calisto they circled around the Warriors. Selket advanced to Mia. Sebek to Yuli and Gail and Calisto Rose and Akira.

"I will make you pay for ruining everything for me!" Selket grumbled. 

"I'm sorry, Selket, it's my job!" Mia cried, "Fire Bird Scorch!"

Selket turned her staff and it shielded the heat. "You'll have to do better than that, Mia of the Sun!"

Cale and Dais exchaned glances. "Dais, who are these people?" Cale demanded, thinking he is making an illusion.

"Leave me alone, Kale." Dais groaned, "my head still hurts." Calisto's touch of death went by them without even noticing it and it disoriented them from being still cold from their frozen prison. "What was that?!" It made them dizzy and light headed.

"Watch out!" Kento warned, taking out Dais of the way. "We'd better get you out of here."

"Get your hands off me, Hardrock!" Dais shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Dais," Kento grumbled.

"Kale, watch it!" Sage grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Calisto's attacks will drain your strength."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Kale asked dreaily, "have you noticed how your sword looks so much like mine?" he held up his sword of darkness.

Sage made a funny face, "uh, Kale…"

"But your sword is the sword of light and mine is the sword or darkness!" Kale laughed, "isnt' that ironic, Sage of the Halo?"

"I think you need a nap," Sage told him. "A very long one."

"No, I'm fine," Kale argued, "I just had a…" he fell on Kale and Dais fell on Kento.

"Man, I'd rather be fighting them than having them fall on me!" Kento shouted.

"Sebek, you're mine!" Gail twirled her sword around and jumped to him. Sebek slowly walked to her and clashed his weapon with hers. He acted almost like he didn't' feel like fighting and Yuli noticed it. 

"Huh?" Yuli mumbled, bringing his swords down. He remembered when he saw that tear in his eye. "Gail, wait."

Gail didn't listen to him and continued to fight.

"Go ahead child," he whispered, putting half of himself in his attacks, "do it if you think it will bring your parents back."

"Gnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gail tripped Sebek and he just laid there flat on his back. She pulled her sword strait up until the hilt was a few inches over her head. "This is for my parents!" she began to bring the sword straight down until it went down through his chest. 

"Go on," Sebek said to her. He didn't blink or turn his head away. 

"Gail, stop!" Yuli cried, stepping to the side.

"Don't try to stop me, Yuli!" She seemed be doing it in slow motion. Her sword was just a few inches from his chest and then she coudlnt' move it any more. "Huh?" she mumbled. "I can't move!" 

"You don't really need ot kill him, Gail," Yuli said. 

"Yes I do!" she argued, "he killed our parents!" 

"He didn't' mean it."

She looked at her top left and saw Lady Kayura standing with the ancient's staff. It was the staff that kept Gail from running Sebek through. "Stop it, Lady Kayura, let me do it!"

Yuli took Gail's sword away. "Gail, look at him," Yuli said. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back.

Sebek stood up, "you didn't do it."

"Only because Lady Kayura wouldn't let me," Gail snarled.

"You upset me, Sebek!" Snow Tulpa boomed. His voice echoed from inside the temple.

"You will pay with your armor!"

"No Master!" Sebek cried, "Don't!" 

Selket stopped fighting Mia and jumped in front of Sebek, "Please Master, don't take his armor away!" she shouted, "take mine instead!"

"No, Selket," Sebek whispered to her.

"I should take both of yours for disobeying me!" Snow Tulpa shouted.

Calisto stood still, "Master, why? Why would you take our armors away from us after we serve you?"

"It's not your service I need, Calisto," Snow Tulpa said, "it's your armors!"

Calisto, Sebek and Selket screamed as they were drained from their powers and armors. They disapeared right in front of the Ronin Warriors.

"And you, Ronin Warriors, are next!"

***************************

"Ugnnn," Sekhmet groaned. "What did Selket do to me?" he pulled himself up, "I know we fought a bit together but this is ridiculous." Then he heard Snow Tulpa laughing. "No, I can only think what that could mean." 

Before he would take the Ronin's Armors, he thought he would take the armors from Sekhmet, Dais and Kale. He went to the room, "time for you to serve your dark purpose!" but something was different about them. "What?" He reached his hand toward them and it went straight through Dais and the illusion disapeared. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! You three will pay!"

His scream served as energy for Sekhmet and he ran out of the temple. "We are in trouble!" Sekhmet shouted.

"Snow Tulpa just took all of his warlord's armors!" Mia cried.

"Oh no, my cousin," he moaned.

"Cousin?"

Sekhmet walked to the delusional Dais and Kale. "I really hate your illusions, Dais," Kale mumbled thoughtlessly.

"What brought that on?" he asked.

"Oh, I-don't-know." Kale mumbled, trying to pronounce each word. He like he was stoned and drunk.

Sage and Kento exchanged glances like, _I like them better when they're trying to kill us!_

"Kale, Dais, we've got a problem!" Sekhmet cried.

"Hi Sekhmet!" Kale muttered, "what brings you here?"

"Snow Tulpa knows we're gone! He's going to take our armors away!"

"Impossible," Dais blurted, "we're still there! I made an illusion so he thinks we're still there."

"Wow, you're so smart, Dais!" Kale murmured.

Sekhmet groaned like he was about to get sick, "Well, the illusion is gone now!"

"Dais, I really hate your illusions," Kale mumbled again. (I'm sorry, I apologize that I'm making Dais and Kale sound like two drunks in a bar, but that's what Calisto does to you! Besides, you all think this is funny, don't you? Come on, you're all cracking up right now, I know you are!)

"You just said you thought I was smart!" Dais cried, "that hurt my feelings! I think I'll go hide in the shadows for a few hours!"

"Dais, shut up, please!" Kento groaned, "I can't take it anymore!"

Sekhmet punched the two warlords to bring them their senses, "do you hear me? Snow Tulpa is going to destroy us all!"

Dais and Kale blinked, "_WWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAT!?"_

"Thanks, Sekhmet, they needed that." Sage said.

"We did not, Halo!" Kale growled.

"Trust me, you did."

"We got to do something!" Sekhmet said.

"Are you trying to replace Anubis?" Kale questioned.

"What?" Sekhmet mumbled.

"Oh, be quiet!" Dais shouted. "Anubis was the best of all of us! If it wasn't' for him everyone will be dead!"

"Dais is right," Sekhmet agreed. "He was the best of all of us."

"Snow Tulpa is stronger than Tulpa was," Kale said.

"What do we do?" Dais asked.

Lady Kayura walked to the warlords. "He's much stronger now that he has four of the armors in his control. We must stop him now, before it's too late."

"But it is!" Snow Tulpa appeared, breaking through the temple. "I will have all of your armors! Snow Children, bring them to me!"

"Yes, Master Snow Tulpa." Laban said, "Blizzard Fury!" Snow and Wind went toward the ronins.

"Hurricane Flare!" a gust of wind pushed Laban's attack away. Yuli nodded to Ryo, "you have to change into the armor of inferno, Ryo."

"I can't, the guys," Ryo argued. 

"They'll be fine. There's no other way to get the armor of inferno anyhow," Yuli said. "Hurry up, Ryo!"

The powers from the four Ronins went to Ryo as he called upon the armor of inferno. 

"The armor of inferno!" Snow Tulpa murmured, "Hariel's white armor, I must have it!"

"Rage of Inferno!" the hot heat went passed Laban and Amarantha. It didn't even phase Snow Tulpa. "You can't destroy me, Ryo of the Wildfire. You're too weak!"

Ryo muttered a few cusswords under his breath. Then he remembered what Hariel had said. He needed to have faith in Yuli. Yuli was able to help him somehow. He looked at him, "I'll need your help, Yuli."

"Sure," Yuli nodded, "Storm up now!" the jewel of life around his neck started glowing. (In part 3 he lost it but got it back in part 4. I just forgot to say that.) 

Within Snow Tulpa, Boris, Calisto, Selket and Sebek held Snow Tulpa back and was unable to move. Ryo was reminded of the time when the other warriors did the same when he was fighting tulpa.

Their kanjis showed up on their forheads. _Boris, mercy. Calisto, patience. Sebek, humility, Selket, devotion._

"They're holding him for us!" Mia cried.

"You may have our armors, Snow Tulpa," Calisto cried inside of him, "but you don't have us!"

Snow Tulpa laughed. "You fools, you can't destroy me or control me! Don't you see, I've been controlling you forever!"

Yuli looked at the jewel of life. It was swinging around by itself and it kept glowing, "what's up with the jewel?" Yuli asked. The power from Akira's armor, Laban's armor, Boris' armor, Calisto's and Sebek's armor infused together and it flew toward Yuli. "What the heck?!" Yuli's armor of Hurricane changed and a gust of wind pushed at him like the fire that pushed against Ryo when he put ono the armor of Inferno. Then Yuli was wearing white armor that looked a lot like the armor of inferno but instead of gold horns, it had silver and the red symbol on the forehead of the helmet of Inferno (Is it red or blue) was blue. His two swords were longer and like the armor of inferno, two symbols were on the front with the symbol of Hurricane. But there were two different sumbols One was the symbol of hurricane, gusts of wind and a whirlwind on the other. 

"Yuli, you're wearing the---" Ryo said then stopped. He wasn't sure what it was.

Yuli heard a voice in his head, "the armor of Tornado." It said. Yuli looked at Ryo, "it's called the armor of Tornado."

__

When a hurricane becomes stronger and excedes from the

ocean and into land

A tornado forms.

Turning and churning with powerful winds.

Powerful enough to tear houses off of the earth and

toss them away like nothing.

Ryo remembered what Hariel had said, _power like a tornado of fire. _He smiled at how brilliant the armor looked on Yuli.

"Why, the armor of Tornado!" Snow Tulpa laughed, "I've heard of this armor. There isn't only one white armor, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo demanded. 

"Let me tell you a story of the great warrior Hariel. Did you know he had a brother?" 

__

that explains why there's another white armor, Ryo thought.

"Harie's brother was called Luthor. Luther had a twin sister, Edith. Edith and Luther were the first storm twins and Edith was the first female warrior!" (In my dictionary, the meaning of Luther means "famous warrior" and Edith means "prosperous in war" if you ask me, it's a perfect fit!) "You cannot defeat me with your pathetic new armors! You can't have one storm armor without the other!"

Gail smiled and looked at Yuli, "then I get a new armor too!"

"Foolish girl," Snow Tulpa growled, "the only thing you will get is a long and painful death!"

"No!" she backed away, behind Yuli. Yuli held his arm back toward her protectively.

"Don't even touch her, Snow Tulpa!" Yuli threatened.

Snow Tulpa reached past Yuli and grabbed Gail. He began to squeeze her and she couldn't move.

"Let her go!" Yuli cried.

__

No one is born a real nobleman or noblewoman

No matter the means of their lineage

There are many steps and ranks in nobility.

They must stay pure, high-minded and kind

And their nobility will be as a rose in full bloom

Smelling sweet and pure

And erupt like a volcano

Flowing down, straight and true.

Rose reached into the quiver of rose arrows that rested behind her right hip and pulled out three. The rose arrows were nothing like real arrows or real roses. They were golden arrows and it had curved spikes that turned around the arrow head. There was spikes down the stem. When fired, it could burrow inside skin, or armor. (Can you say "OWIE!?) "Let her go!" Rose cried. She pulled out another rose, "Flaming Rose Scorch!"

__

A bird of fire will always sing

A bird of fire can not be caged

The sun cannot be blocked from the sky

It's generous warm glow will shine to all for all time

Mia tightened her fingers around her Pheonix Sun Swords. "Sun Sword Banish!"

__

Just like the sun,

The stars will continue to shine brightly

The stars burn with gas far away

They are beautiful and entirely unselfish.

They glow because that is their purpose

Beautiful and Selfless the stars will remain

Lady Kayura bit her lip and breathed in the nasty stench of blood and fear. She took the ancient's hat of and threw it down at her feet. 

"Lady Kayura, are you alright?" Kale asked.

"Get behind me, gentlemen and take the ancient's staff." She handed it to Kale and threw off her robe to reveal her armor of stars. The armor she wore now wasn't like the armor she wore then. It covered her whole body, like Selket's. It was silver, black and white. She held out her hand and a helmet appeared in her hand. It had a silver star on the front and she placed it on her head. She reached to her back and pulled out her Starlight Swords.

"We'd better get back," Kale said.

Lady Kayura jumped up, "Star Sword Scream!"

Amarantha stood and watched as Kayura, Mia and Rose fought to try to free Gail from Snow Tulpa's grasp. A tear fell from her eye and froze as it slid down her cheek. The tear drop of ice fell into the snow. She couldn't help but watch. She was frozen, like her heart that beat inside her chest.

__

Feeling of anger and carelessness 

Can be as cold as snow and ice.

But a heart of ice can melt

When the heart turns benevolent.

And a soul desires to do good 

Instead of evil,

The soul is cold and dark no more.

Benevolence can melt any cold heart

"I have a riddle for you, ladies," Snow Tulpa said. "What happens when three week women try to fight an invincible emperor?"

"I hate riddles!" Amarantha snarled. Stepping toward Snow Tulpa.

"What? My child, stay where you are!"

"I'm not your child!" she snapped, "I'm a Ronin Warrior!"

"You know the penalty for betrayal, young one!" Snow Tulpa growled, "I will take you and your armor!"

"See if I care!" she reached for her sword and carved a line in the ground, "Buried Alive!" Snow surged from the line and toward Snow Tulpa he dropped Gail and Kayura caught her.

"Will she be okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Kayura whispered. "We must give her our powers show she could wear the new armor."

__

A great storm like a hurricane or typhoon

Can not be a storm with wind or rain alone.

You cannot have one without the other.

The wind needs the rain

As much as the rain needs the wind

Just like two twins from the same parents

Two twins who have only each other.

Yuli ran to Gail and pulled her in his arms, "Gail are you alright?" he asked. _Nothing can happen to her, she's all I've got!_

Gail opened her eyes and pulled herself up. The clouds over head became darker and greyer. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed. First a light shower began to fall from the sky and down to only Gail, giving her power. 

"Now I've got a riddle for you, Snow Tulpa," she muttered, "what happens when it rains,"

The rail fell a little harder and it got wider.

"And it rains,"

The rain grew more, harder, faster and wider. 

"And it rains?"

It was pouring and rain was falling from everywhere.

Gail clenched her teeth, "it begins to floooooooooooood!" she threw her arms up and just like the fire that swallowed Ryo and the wind that swallowed Ryo, water consumed Gail. Her armor changed and a white armor like the Tornado and the Inferno replaced what she wore. Her boots were light blue and looked like the fins of a mermaid. The top of her armor was scaley like a fish's tail. She wore a helmet like the two other white armors. The horns were down and to the side and a copper color. Her chin length blackish blue hair was drenched and sparkling with rain drops. Her sword also changed. It was longer and broader. The hilt was scaley too. Her face was speckled with glitter. She stood between Ryo and Yuli. She heard a woman's voice. The voice of Edith.

__

You wear my white armor of Flood, dear Gail. It will protect you well.

"Your reign of agony is over, Snow Tulpa!" Yuli, Ryo and Gail cried.

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Storm of Tornado!" The hot fire merged with the Tornado and it churned toward Snow Tulpa. It melted the icicle ornaments off of his armor.

"Overflow of Flood!" 

__

Virtue, like a raging inferno

Honor, like a storming tornado

Courage, like an over flowing flood

Together, they can stop the evil of all evil 

right in its tracks.

Forever.

Snow Tulpa began to scream and his armor began to break away piece by piece. He was gone forever.

"What about the others?" Sekhet asked. "Selket, where are you?"

"Right here, cousin!" Selket laughed.

"Cousin!"

"Cousin?" Dais and Kale chimed.

"He's gone," Gail said, "he's gone."

"Yes, but the netherworld is still covered in snow." Yuli commented.

"I can fix that," Mia reached for her Phenoix Sunswords. "I'll bring out the sun and melt all the snow."

"You can do that?" Gail asked.

"Sure I can!" she laughed and held her swords out, "Phoenix Sun Rise!"

The sun started to come behind the clouds and melt all the snow. Mia was weak after giving her power to Gail and her legs nearly gave out. Gail wrapped her arm around her and pulled her sword out. A light came from Gail's sword and into the clouds. She smiled at Mia and Mia smiled right back.

"Rainbow Rejuvenation!"

A rainbow formed across the sky. Flowers grew out of the ground and the water in the rivers began to flow freely.

"Thank you, Gail," Mia said.

"You're welcome."

Rose shook an unconscious Akira, "Akira, are you alright?"

"Just give me two more minutes," he groaned.

She laughed and kissed his lips. Akira eyes opened wide and smiled, "okay, I'm up, I'm up!"

Yuli's arm was wrapped against Ryo's neck. "You did a good job, Yuli," Ryo said, "you made me proud."

"I did?" Yuli mumbled.

"Yeah. You make our team complete, even when you were a little kid."

"Aw, thanks, Ryo," Yuli whispered.

"Yuli?" Amarantha whispered behind him. He turned around. 

"Amarantha, thank you for saving my sister back there," Yuli thanked. "What made you save her?"

"I decided to join you," she told him. 

"Good."

Her mouth curled into a huge smile and she jumped and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She leaned back, smiled and kissed Yuli.

Laban took off his helmet and looked at his reflection. He felt something back there. The power of his armor didn't leave him and go to Yuli by itself, Laban did it on his own. He wanted to see what that new armor looked like and he knew that it belonged to Yuli and not to Snow Tulpa. _Be grateful that you're alive, Laban. Be grateful you were able to do something. _He was laying on the grass. Gail began to walk toward him. Her sword remained pointed to the ground as she walked closer to him.

"Gail," he murmured.

Gail reached down and pulled the boy up by the chest plates of his armor. She smiled and kissed him intensely. She pushed him back to see the surprised look on his face. "Good job, Laban. I knew you would make the right choice."

He nodded, "I couldn't let Snow Tulpa destroy everyone. I would never be able to forgive myself."

Mia raised her arms and smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face. It seemed like ages since she saw the sun. She felt an armored hand on her shoulder that turned her around. "Ryo," she murmured.

"We never would have made it if it weren't for you, Mia," Ryo said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "It was you, Yuli and Gail who stopped Snow Tulpa."

"No, it was all of us. And you were the one who got me and the other four Ronins together. If it weren't' for you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. You're a very wonderful person."

"Ryo," she whispered, she tried to tell him to quit flattering her and he pulled her roughly against him and he kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips while her deep brown-reddish hair tangled around his fingers. Whiteblaze and Whiterain rubbed their heads together and Yuli looked at the two tigers.

"Hey, let's go home," Yuli said.

"Yeah," Gail agreed. "Let's go home!"

***************************************************************

Sekhmet and Kale wrapped their arms around Lady Kayura. Dais stood to the side with folded arms.

"We did it gentlemen," Kayura said, "we just saved the world. We made these new armors and now they will be safe from Snow Tulpa forever."

"Who made who's?" Sekhmet asked.

Lady Kayura smiled, "you should know which armors you made."

"Lady Kayura, we were frozen statues for a long time!" Kale muttered, "I don't recall making any armors."

"Sure we did," Dais said, "now that I think of it, we fought Snow Tulpa and we chopped off some parts of his body. I made some armors from one of his legs."

"I made some from the other leg," Sekhmet said.

"I from one arm," Kale recalled.

"and I from the other," Kayura finished. She smiled, "I didn't make them all myself."

The four started to walk away and then Lady Kayura heard a noise. "Did you two hear that?"

"No," Kale murmured.

Lady Kayura walked to the noise. It sounded like a child crying. She found a young boy with greenish-blue eyes and reddish brown hair. 

"What's the matter, young one?" she asked, kneeling in front of the boy. She looked into the eyes and was certain she saw them before.

"I'm lost." He answered.

"You can come with us," she held out her hand. The other warlords walked up behind her. They gasped. 

"That boy," Kale mumbled, "reminds me of someone."

"You mean it?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Dais answered. "We'll take care of you."

"What's your name, boy?" Kale asked.

"Anubis," the boy answered. "I'll be your most loyal friend."

Sekhmet smiled, "I'm sure you will."

__

A loyal friend can't always be found around the corner,

Or maybe it can.

No one wants to remain a cruel ogre, 

Nor a tricky spider.

Nor a venomous cobra 

Nor a corruptive jackal

Nor a greedy witch.

No, nobody wants to be like that forever.

Cruelty can be turned into loyalty,

Illusion to serenity.

Venom to piety

Corruption to obedience

Greediness to selflessness.

When given the chance.

Loyalty, Piety, Serenity, Obedience, Selflessness. These kind of things can make all the difference in the world.

********************************

Gail cradled the white ball of fur in her arms as she looked at the sunrise. "You know what, Whitefrost?" she whispered to the young white tiger cub, "you're very lucky you've still got your parents." She looked down at her parent's graves.

They white cub yawned. Gail laughed and smoothed the tiger's fur.

"I thought I'd might find you here," Yuli said, carrying another white tiger cub. He stood next to Gail, "You know Gail, you're not supposed to separate the cubs when they're young. They need to be together all the time. That's what good siblings do, you know." He held the white ball of fur up across his face, "isn't that right, Whitewind?" (I'm sorry that I'm putting 'white' in front of the white tiger's names. But they're white tigers and that's 'white' is in "Whiteblaze" I thought it would be cute!)

"I miss them," Gail mumbled.

"Yeah, me too. But they're watching us, Gail." Yuli said, "and they're proud of us."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we found each other, didn't we?" Yuli said, "and we are the great Storm Twins, are we not?"

"Yes, we are the Mighty Storm Twins, yes we are!" she looked at her cub and talked in cute animal talk, "yes we are, yes we are!"

"I'll make you a promise," Yuli said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "if we keep the cubs together and don't separate them, they'll become as strong as we are. But we have to remember to stick together too, Gail."

"Yuli, where would I go?" Gail asked, "our parents are dead. You're my twin brother. You're all I have left. Of course I'm staying here. Twins are supposed to be inseparable."

"Come on Gail," Yuli said, "I think this little guy is getting hungry."

Gail laughed, "are you talking about the cub or yourself?"

He laughed back and turned around, his hand still on her shoulder. "Both. Now come on, Gail of the Typhoon, now let's get going."

"Right behind ya, Yuli of Hurricane!"

__

A storm cannot be powerful with wind or rain alone.

It needs both to be a storm.

Like two twins who need each other.

They are only twins when they are together.

They should never be alone.

****

THE END

How did you like the story? Please review and take this little character survey!

  1. Who was your favorite 'next generation' ronin/good guy and why? A) Yuli of Hurricane B) Gail of Typhoon C) Mia of Sun D) Akira of Earthquake E) Rose of Volcano F) Kayura of Stars
  2. Who was your favorite 'next generation' warlord/bad guy and why? A) Calisto, Warlord of Death B) Boris, Warlord of Revenge C) Sebek, Warlord of Carnage D) Selket, War lady of Pain, E) Laban of Blizzard. F) Amarantha of Avalanch. 
  3. Who were your favorite twins/cousins? A) Storm Twins, Yuli and Gail. B) Snow Twins, Amarantha and Laban. C) Twins of Insanity, Mora and Xzar D) Cousins of poison, Sehkmet and Selket
  4. Which new armor sounds coolest? Why? A) Hurricane. B) Typhoon. C) Sun/Phoenix D) Volcano E) Earthquake F) Stars G) Blizzard H) Avalanche I) Vampire J) Scorpion L) Shark M)Vulture N)Grizzly O)Hyena P) Tornado Q) Flood
  5. Which character wasn't your favorite?
  6. Which attack did you like best? Least favorite?

Anything else you like/hate about the story, let me know! Do the twins of insanity freak you out? Did you like the new armors and attacks? Did the additions to the ronin poem sound stupid? Sorry if you didn't feel like answering questions, but I just wanted to know which characters you like and stuff!

Bye, GameGirl


End file.
